Fionna the Primadonna girl
by justloveandhate
Summary: Fionna is a rich and spoiled girl who gets everything handed to her. Guys at her school drool over her. She has her heart set on making the most popular guy in school fall for her. Until a certain guy had to show up and could possibly change her heart. She soon realizes the best things in life can't be bought with money. Rated T for use of language. AU R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own any of the adventure time characters I had an idea about Fionna being a spoiled rich girl, who gets stuff by asking for it, not because she deserves it. AU Fan fiction Adventure time with Fiona and Cake.

Fionna, the primadonna girl chapter 1

Fionna's point of view

My alarm clock goes off. I open my eyes. Pink and baby blue colors fill my eyes. My ugly bed. I sigh and get up. I already told my dad a million times that I wanted, no I _need _a new bed. I get out of my bed and step on something. My cat's toy. I walk to my cat And gently pet her head. "Hey, Gizmo." I say as she starts purring. I lift her up and carry her to my bed. I open my nightstand dresser and pull out my BMO music player. I turn on my favorite song, Cannibal by Kesha. I start singing along, but my BMO freezes. "What the lump?!" I yell as I throw my BMO on the ground. "Stupid things broken." I say. I get off of my bed and walk to my vanity mirror, my face is disgustingly ugly in the mornings. I walk into my walk in closet. Today is the first day of my sophomore year in high school. I look around, all my clothes are hideously ugly! "Mom! I Need new clothes!" I yell, knowing she hears my every scream.

"Never mind, I will just wear this." I say as I grab a Jean skirt and baby blue shirt. I think of my one crush. Gumball. That's his nickname. "Cake! To day is the day he's mine!" I yell happily as I walk to my personal bathroom. My room is huge, but I still don't like it. Gumball is a year older than me. Cake says I'm a gold digger. I glare at her every time she says that. Gumball, has strawberry blonde hair and very pale, almost pink skin. He's the most popular kid in my school. I'm the most popular girl. We totally match. I take a long shower. I use my ocean scented shampoo, even though I hate the ocean. Like, _hate _it. Who knows what creepy things could be swimming down there? I finish my shower and grab my baby blue towel.

So far, I've had a bunch of guys drooling over me, but only dated the jock. The jock with bright red hair that it reminds me of flames to a fire. He's the fastest kid in school. Gumball is the smartest kid in school. He's the chess club's president, also the mathematician president, and the class president of eighth, ninth, tenth, and I'm pretty sure he's going will be the eleventh grade class president. Then my sister, Cake. Well, Catherine. Everyone calls her Cake though. When I was a baby, someone left me in a forest somewhere and Cake's parents found me in a patch of flowers. They told me "no one was around, and that if someone was, why would they let me be alone in a forest?" To me, it sounds like kidnapping, but no one filed for a missing baby that year. When they found me, I was wearing only a bunny hat, every time I grow out of it, my mom and dad get it fixed, so I can always wear it. It's supposed to be worth sentimental value, but the only things worth anything in my room is myself, and my jewelry.

I look at myself in the mirror, I decide to put on light makeup. I'm beautiful now. Well, I'm always beautiful. I look at all the picture of me. In the pictures, I'm kissing, hugging, or laughing with a boy. Different boys mostly. People call me slut and whore, but they're all jealous. I'm a beautiful girl who everyone wants, but no one besides Gumball gets. His real name is Bubba, I'd rather call him Gumball. I spray ocean scented perfume on me. My long, beautiful, blonde hair falls just past my hips. I take a pair of scissors and cut it, now, its shorter, it goes to my back. I look at how I cut it. Blonde hair falls to the ground. Someone will clean it up. I walk back to my bedroom. I get dressed and spray more perfume. "Fiona? Time to eat breakfast." Cake says as she knocks on my door. "Fine." I yell. She enters my room.

"Exited?" She asks smiling. "No." I say as I brush my hair. Cake frowns at me. "I told you, if you want to cut your hair, get someone else to do it." She says as she looks at my hair. "Oh, yeah, there's a mess in my bathroom, have someone clean it." I say. "Anyway, mom made breakfast." She says s she leaves my room. I take a quick look at my room. The baby blue and pink bedding across my bed gives me a head ache. What's worse is waking up every morning and seeing the pink and blue canopy curtains. I hate pink. I walk out of my room and down the double stair case. I hum a tune, I'm not very good at singing, but other people any I'm very talented. I have no talent, unless you count money as a talent. Then I'm very talented. I walk into the dining room, sure enough bacon pancakes with blueberry jam is on the table, waiting for me. I quickly walk to my seat. My house is, What some would call, a mansion. I don't see how. Its freaking small.

Everyone here is ugly and annoying, well, except my family, but the maids here are annoying. I take a plate and serve myself. My mom said that one day, I'd have to so everything myself. I don't see why. Everyone is fighting over doing stuff for me. Especially boys in my school. I'm the prettiest one there. Cake is in second place. While, Bubba is in first place for the boys. See? We're perfect together. I finish my breakfast then run back to my bedroom and brush my teeth. I grab my purse then walk back down stairs. I grab my green backpack and walk to my limousine. I great my chauffeur with a smile. "Take me and Cake to school." I say as Cake walks out of the house. She's wearing yellow and white, with her matching purse and backpack. I get into the limousine and turn on the TV I had installed.

I know I'm loved, if I wasn't, my dad wouldn't buy me everything I could ever want. People at my school say that I'm spoiled, but they're just jealous that they don't have loving parents like mine. It takes ten minutes for my chauffeur to get to the private school. I look out the window, I see someone in the corner, the shadows cover him, I can already tell he has pure black hair though. He has to be new here I haven't seen him before. I see Ashley walk towards him. If you think I'm the slut, you haven't met Ashley. Her pure white hair and pale skin. She wears blue makeup for some reason. She always tries to copy me. She kisses that goth guy. The car stops and I exit it. I walk inside the school and to my locker. I open it and throw my purse in before slam it shut. I take my backpack with me to the school's front yard, where everyone hangs out. I pass by LSP. I had sex with him, but only at a party he was hosting while his parents where out of town, I so wouldn't date him. He checks me out, like all the other guys, who think they actually have a chance dating me.

LSP stands for Lance Spencer Princeton. I don't know why, but everyone calls him LSP. I walk to my future boyfriend. "Fionna, how are you?" He asks. "Same old, same old." I say as I flip my hair. _'Please notice I cut my hair.'_ I think. Cake told me that if a guy notices a difference in your hair, that he's either gay, or loves you. I told Cake, that she's a judgmental piece of garbage, but I secretly hope its true. He looks away from me, and continues talking with his friends. He looks away? He looks away?! I clear my throat. All of his friends like me, I even kissed some if them to get Gumball jealous. He looks at me, and smiles. "How was your summer?" I ask. "It was good." He says smiling. I hide a blush. "It would have been better if you spent it with me." I whisper. "What?" He asks. "Nothing, anyway, are you doing anything later?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Yes, I have chess club and homework." He says. "Homework? We just got back from summer vacation." I say. He nods. "Sorry, I'm very busy." He says. "Don't you have cheer leading anyway?" He asks. I sigh. "Yeah, I guess some other time then?" I ask adding a little bit of hope in my bright blue eyes. He nods. "Sure." He says smiling. His eyes are almost purple. Such a weird color. I turn and walk to my group of friends. Usually Gumball would be in my group but he puts his studies and other boring stuff first. Something about a family owned business or whatever."Fionna, if you want, I can ask my mother if she can let me have a friend over, but my girlfriend will be there too." He says. I stare at him. My face probably filled with surprise. Girlfriend? since when? I'll kill that boy stealing thief. "Girlfriend?" I ask dumbly.

"Oh, her name is Simone, my mother thought it was time for me to date, so she set us up." He says. I flip my hair. Not a real girlfriend, just another one of his mom's crazy ideas. It's like he's a prince, like a real prince. That makes me his princess. "Your mom is weird." I say. He blushes a bit. "I know, but what can I do? She's my mother, I have to obey her orders." He says. The bell rings and we head to our classes."Baby-cakes! I won't be home, Logan and I are going on a date." Cake says. Logan Montgomery, Cake's boyfriend of five years. Cake is two years older then me, so is Logan.

I walk in my class, the Goth kid from earlier sits in the very back and smiles at me, showing pure white teeth that look sharp. Like fangs to a vampire. I look around for the empty seats. It's mostly girls, so flirting my way into a seat won't be possible. I decide to sit next to this freak. "Nice choice." He says to me. Everyone seems to avoids him like he's poison. He must be bad news, just thinking of Cake's reaction to me sitting next to this person makes me smile a bit. Cake would freak. "Your friends with gum wad right?" He asks. "Look, I don't know who you are, I don't even know your name." I say. "Why does my name matter?" He asks staring right into my eyes. Not a smile on his face, or a hair brushed back. "Nice contacts. They almost make your eyes seem red."I say proud of myself. I look at him, he's wearing red and black plaid shirt. Am I attracted to him? Nah, not my type. I continue looking at him. "Like what you see?" He whispers in my ear. I jump a little, then blush. I never blush except when I'm with Gumball.

Notes: My first chapter of my first story... I hope you enjoyed. Read and reply!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I do not own any of the adventure time characters.

Chapter two Fionna meets boy.

Fionna's Point of view

"No, I don't." I say as I try to hide my blush with my hair. The guy looks away, smirking. "The blush on your face tells me otherwise." He says looking at me. '_Not my type.'_ I think as I look away. "My name's Marshall Lee." He says sticking out his hand. I wipe my hand on my skirt, trying to wipe off the sweat as I take his hand. "I'm-" he cut me off. "I know who you are." He says, I suddenly feel a little creeped out. "Of coarse you do." I say. "I'm the most popular girl in school." I laugh. "I bet, but actually, I moved into the house next to yours." He says.

I suddenly remember two weeks before school started. _"Fionna! Girl! some guy moved in that house by the cave." Cake says as she frantically shook me. "So? I don't care, and, dude, there is no house next to us, the nearest one is a mile away." I say as I continue watching my favorite TV show. "Girl, do you have to argue with everything I say? Please, don't go over there. I don't trust that guy." She says.' _End of memory. "Yeah, you moved into the Cave house." I say as my blush starts fading. "Take your seats class, I'll take role." The teacher says as he starts saying names. I don't pay attention until he says my name. "Yep." Marshall says answering my question. "Fionna Humphrey." The teacher says. "Present." I say as I wave, smiling. The guys smile at me like idiots. Well, besides Marshall. The teacher rolls his eyes.

I turn and face him. He look deep into my eyes. "People are scared to even go there." I say trying to not blush. "Your blushing again." He says sounding proud of himself. I look away, blushing is common, hell, it's normal! Marshall is an idiot. "Only because I-" he silences me with a seductive smirk. "You know, looking away just makes you blush more." He says as he flips his hair. "Your a wad." I whisper. "Did you just call me a wad?" He asks. I blush more. "Yeah, what are gonna do about it?" I ask. He smirks. "Marshall Lee?" The teacher asks. "Here." He says not taking his eyes off me.

"Marshall Lee, please report to the office, Marshall Lee." The principal says. I hold back a laugh as Marshall stands up. "This conversation isn't over, Fionna." He says as he smirks at me. "Please." I say smiling. He lightly laughs and walk out of the room. A bunch of people look at me in awe. Not the first time. "You actually talked back to him." A girl with blue hair says. "So?" I ask rhetorically. "His last name is Abadeer. His mom is the freaking principal!" She says. '_So the principal's son is in love with me too?_' I think with a smile. "That's not something to be smiling about, he's dangerous." She says. I laugh. "That guy? Dangerous?" I laugh again. "No way." I say smiling.

"He lives on his own, he used to live with his step mom, but she went insane and now he lives on his own. His mom cut him off so he earns his own money." She says. I look at her, who would cut off their own child? He must have pissed her off. "How do you know all this?" I ask her. "How do you not know this?" She asks. "How old is he?" I ask. "Oh, he's seventeen." She says. "This is an advanced class for sophomores though." I say. "Yeah, turns out this class is equivalent to the junior's class." She says. "Why isn't he in his own class?" I ask. "He doesn't get along with the other kids in his class." She says. "He just got here though. This is his first year here." I say. "No, my sister went here, yours too, he just got back here." She says.

"Whatever, I'll just ask him myself." I say. "Good luck." She says as she turns to face the front. "Okay, class, if you get to loud, I will assign seating." He says. "Fionna, if you'd please pass out these papers." The teacher says. I stand up, making sure guys look at me as I sway my hips. "Of coarse." I say happily. I pass out the papers, smiling at some of the guys, glaring at others. They all love me, and will continue to love me until I graduate. "Fionna, you can dance later." The teacher says. I giggle cutely and continue to pass out the papers. I make sure I put one on everyone's desk but Marshall's. I laugh at myself , just for me being me and not some Ashley.

Marshall's Point of View

That stupid girl rich girl, she obviously likes me. I wonder how far I could push this until she finally throws herself at me. Every girl does. Especially Ashley, my ex girlfriend. I walk to my mothers office. I walk inside with out bothering to knock. "Hey, what's up?" I ask. She smiles at me. "Take those contacts out, your natural eye color is amazing." She says. I glare at her."My natural eye color is a mixture of bright red and black." I say. "Yeah, and they rhyme in this family, now take those out." She says. I walk into her personal bathroom and take out the contacts. Even with them in I still have noticeably red eyes.

I take after my mother, her eyes are bright red and black. While my father had blue eyes. I look like my mother, black hair and red eyes. But I'm still like my father, pale skin and I'm very tall compared to my mother. "How do you like this school?" She asks. "Its good, especially the part where I'm ignored and feared." I say. "Marshy, honey, I'm sorry that you had to move." She says as she hugs me. "Its all good." I say as I hug back. What? I'm not completely heartless. But I do have a slight grudge against my mother. When my step mom went insane, I tried to help her, until she was sent to the ward by my mother.

My mom forbid me to see Simone like that. She said I've done enough. People think I'm the reason for her insanity, but really, it was when my father passed away. No one would bring that up with my mother though, she divorced him, but is still heart broken over the whole thing. Everyone blames everything wrong on me. I don't mind, whatever floats their big headed boat. "Go to class now." My mom says. I leave the room, I still have fifteen minutes left in that class. Then its music, chemistry, lunch, calculus, and finally PE.

I walk into my class, Fionna smiles at me. She did something, I look at my stuff, its all in the same place it was before I left. This girl does not know what she's getting herself into. I take my seat, and look into her blue eyes. "What did you do?" I ask. "Nothing." She says smiling. She's not a very good liar. "Tell me what you did." I say, growling a bit. She looks at me. "I'm not scared of you, or anyone." She says. "Really?" I ask, she looks into my eyes. My real eye color scars anyone. "So, your eyes are legitimately red?" She asks. That's all? I look away, smirking. This smirk drives girls crazy, most of the time, girls throw themselves at me. Not that I object.

"Yeah." I say. She laughs. "You take the prize for weirdest eye color." She says as she lightly claps her hands. What's wrong with this girl? I look at her, smirking again. "Marshall, you can flirt later." The teacher says. I glare at him, not a regular glare. My glare gives nightmares. The teacher looks at me. "Marshall, do you want a referral that your mom, the principal, will look at? And on the first day of school?" He asks. "Can I get it tomorrow then?" I ask. "I'm not joking, Marshall lee, I will write you up." He says. "Only if you want to get fired." I whisper. Fionna muffles a laugh. "What was that?" He asks. "Nothing." I say as I stand up. I grab my stuff as I start walking to his desk as he hands me a pass to the principal's office. And not in the good way.

"Tell your mom I said hi." The teacher says. I know people think my mom is hot or whatever, but this is sick. "How about you tell her that yourself." I say as I walk out of the class room. I text my mom. 'Teacher face sent me back.' I text her. She texts back. 'I know, he called, honestly Marshall.' I put my phone back. I walk in her office. "What am I going to do with you?" She asks. "Let me get a GED and I'm out of your hair." I say. She looks at me. "Marshall, if you want a GED then fine, get one." She says. "Fine, I will." I say as I stand up. "Sit." She says. Like hell I will. I walk to her desk and sit in her chair. "Mom, you know how awesome this chair is?" I ask. She frowns.

"Why can't I have a good son?" She asks. "What? I am good." I say. She looks at me. "I know that I could dress better, but at least I'm not getting wasted everyday." I say. "How's your band doing?" She asks. "We're good, Black Blood is really indie." I say smiling. "So indie that no one knows it?" She asks. "That's the best kind out there." I say as I lean back in her chair. She crosses her arms and glares at me. "Why can't you just behave?" She asks. I sit up. "You mean like you? Like dad? If you would remember, you had me when you were eighteen." I say.

"Don't bring him up again." She says. A wave of guilt hits me, but I brush it off. "Mom, I'm sorry. Just let me go back to California." I say. She smiles slightly. "I know, but there is nothing in California to go back to." She says. "Simone is mentally ill. Nothing we can do will help." She says. "Now, go back to class, apologize To Mr. Grant." She says. I nod my head and walk back to my class. "Sorry." I whisper as I walk back to my seat. He slightly glares at me. Five minutes left of this class. "So, your a bad boy or something?" Fionna asks.

"Bad boy nearly covers it. I'm a villain." I say. "Yeah, right." She says as she rolls her eyes. "And I'm a hero." She says. This time, I roll my eyes. "Heroine." I say. "What?" She asks. "Your a girl right?" She nods her head. "Then you'd be a heroine." I say. She laughs. "Bad boy? More like nerd." She says. "I am many things, but not a nerd." I say. "Prove it." She says. "Fine, come by my house tonight." I say smirking. "As if." She says as she flips her hair. "I have many things I'd rather do then go to some stranger's house." She says. "Ouch, I'm a stranger to you, that really hurts." I say as I put my hand over my chest mockingly. She glares at me.

"Your a wad." She says smiling. I wouldn't normally talk to a girl like her, but she seems easy, as in, I might not even need to get her to drink. I'm a guy in high school. Raging teenage hormones and all that god stuff, could you really blame me? This girl is s stupid, probably boned more guys then she could count. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be worth more then a one night stand. The bell rings, for the first time, I'm mentally begging for just a minute longer. What? I hate class. I hate school! I'm already basically an adult, I got an emancipation after the Simone crisis. I need to text Ashley tonight and get laid. That whore. She'd do anything for me.

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter. They will be longer when my computer starts to work. I might add more to chapter one. I plan on making this story at least seven chapters long. I hope you enjoy, read and reply!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I do not own any of the adventure time characters.

Chapter three

Fionna's Point of view

Marshall and I walk out of the classroom, somewhat walking together. In the hallway, Gumbal notices me, so do a lot of other guys. "Hello, Fionna." He says. He takes a quick look at Marshall, a frown grows on his face. "Fionna, as your friend I respect you, but he is not a good influence." Gumball says. "What? Why?" I ask innocently. Marshall scoffs, obviously annoyed with my new act. "Fionna, promise me you won't talk to him anymore." Gumball says. Is he jealous? "No, I can hang out with whoever I want, besides, your busy." I say as I grab Marshall's hand and walk away.

Suddenly, its like Marshall is leading me. We stop, and he looks into my eyes. "Fi, we just met, but don't do that." He says as his face slowly gets closer to mine. "Don't do what?" I ask blushing. "Don't try to make other people jealous by hanging out with me. Okay?" He asks as he ruffles up my hair. I though he was going to kiss me, but ruining my hair is just a good. Ha ha no, no one messes with the hair.I try to fix my hair, he laughs. "Anyway, see ya later, and Fi, don't tell people I was talking to you, it will ruin my rep." He says as he starts walking away. I grab his arm. "What did you call me?" I ask. "What?" He says. "You called me 'Fi'." I say. "So?" He says. "Don't." I say as I let go of his arm. "Whatever, Fi." He says as he walks off.

I walk back to my class, praying that I won't be late. "Good mornin' class." My teacher says. "My name is Mr. Trunks." He says. "Your home economics teacher." He says as he look around. "Sit anywhere." He says. I sit in the middle of the room, at the empty desk, all eyes on me, like always. Three people sit next to me. I smile at the people who surrounding me. Mostly guys sit next to me. I smile at them, They smile back. They stare at me like I'm a goddess. I giggle a bit. Finally I have an audience. Talking to Marshall is fun, but now I can be myself. "What a bitch." A girl says looking at me. I scoff. What did she just call me?

"Jealousy is annoying, but I'm used to it." I say to the girl She turns around. I smile to myself, knowing I teacher talks about some lame class party or something. I don't pay attention. "Fionna, is something on your mind?" The teacher asks. "No," I say as I return my attention back to the teacher. "Lets pay attention class." The teacher says. I look at the board, this is so boring. Why did Cake want me to sign up for this class? Oh, right, she thought it would help me in the future. This class is not going to help me. I should have taken that choir class. Or that art class. I sigh as I watch the teacher scribble something on the board. He goes on and on about what special projects we're going to do in the future. I realize my poor posture. No way am I going to look like a slob in front of people. That's like, worse then death.

If i keep up this slob act, no way am I going to become the next face of Hollywood. I sit up, cross my legs, and smile cutely. Yesterday, my mom said that she'll have a new dress ready for me when I get home. She said it will be hand crafted and stunning. It better be, I can't take anymore of these awful clothes. My father has to get me a new bed, one with a light blue canopy and darker blue bedding. I showed him the picture in a magazine, who cares if it costs more then my trip the the manicure salon? Speaking of which, i need a new manicure. My mom said that I have a magazine shoot soon. I wonder what magazine.

Last time, it was some teenage celebrity magazine. I didn't even get the cover! I was in one of the poster pages, along with a little paragraph all about me. Can you believe that? A freaking paragraph! I need two whole pages and three different pictures. My mom said that the more i want stuff, the less stuff i get. I have almost everything, a bedroom that needs to be renovated, a walk in closet, a 'mansion' for a house, a beautiful face, a sexy body, more money then I can count, rooms in my house filled with my stuff because my bedroom is small. Even though my mom said I have the biggest bedroom in the house. I don't see it.

I notice a guy staring at my chest, not the first time. He smirks at me. _'As if.' _ I think as I look at the clock, twenty minutes left of this class. I watch as the teacher talks about rules and other crap no one cares about. I tap my foot impatiently. Seventeen minutes left. I look at my backpack and pull out a piece of paper and a pencil. We have to take notes on this crap now. Great. I quickly write down stuff about cooking and taking care of mu home. Isn't this why we have maids? I look at the clock again. Fifteen minutes. Why do we have to take notes? Its the first day of school. I keep writing more notes, my paper is almost filled. I look at the clock, twelve more minutes.

"Class, put those notes away, i have a special project I want us to do." The teacher says. He passes out note cards. "On your card, I want you to write your name, your favorite type of food, color, and class." He says. I quickly write down Fionna, french, blue, and PE. Just Thinking of watching those boys play soccer or football makes me think that maybe something out there is more perfect than me. Ha ha, nope. The teacher walks around the room and collects the cards. He puts them on his desk as the bell rings. I grab my stuff then run out of there. Finally, peace and quiet. No annoying people to annoy me. I make it to my locker in peace. I take my purse out and grab my lip gloss. I spread some on my lips, not enough to make it look like drool, but just enough so my lips look sparkly.

I throw my purse into my locker, and slam my it shut. I start walking to my next class. I can't shake the feeling of someone watching me. Everyone is watching me all the time, but this its different. I turn around, nobody is there. I'm really creeped out now. I start sputtered walling, but in a crowd of people, I'm always knocked into someone. I find a place that's not so crowded and stay there. I hear someone walk over to me. "Please be someone who I don't hate." I whisper so quietly.

"Hey fi." Someone whispers in my ear. I jump a little, and turn around. "What the glob, Marshall?!" I yell as I softly punch him in the arm. He laughs. "Don't tell people I'm talking to you, it will ruin my rep." He says laughing. "Your bad boy rep or your goth kid rep?" I ask. He puts his hand on my hair again, only this time, he ruffles it. My hair probably looks like a mop or something now. "Both." He says smirking. "What the hell?!" I yell as I try to fix my hair. He's lucky, if it was someone else, I would have punched them in the face. He laughs at me. "See you later, Fi." He says as he walks off, with a huge smirk on his face. I can't help but smile. "What a wad." I say as I walk to my next class. "Heard that." He says. I blush, but continue walking to my next class.

I enter the class room, great, Ashley. She smiles at me. Not in the friendly way. "I hope you know, Marshall is mine, so look,but don't touch. I know were you live, and I'll find you." She says as she flips her hair. "He's yours until tonight, right?" I say as I take my seat. She glares at me, but sits in the seat right next to mine. "I've been dating him for three years. So, that ship sailed. A long time ago." She says. "So, does he know you stuck your tongue down other guys throats?" I ask. "We have an open relationship." She says. "So open that even though you have a boyfriend, people still know you whore around the school?" I ask. I can tell she's getting pissed. "What ever, your just jealous that I have him and you can't." She says. "You can keep him, after you sleep with him, who knows what STD's he'll have." I say as I turn and face the front. That shut her up.

Authors note: finished my third chapter! Hope you enjoyed, read and reply!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I do not own any of the adventure time characters.

Fionna, the primadonna girl chapter 4

Fionna's point of view

I can tell Ashley is glaring at me, I can feel her hate radiating off of her. "I know I'm beautiful, but I don't swing that way." I say trying to get her to stop glaring at me. Cake and I think she's a devil worshiper or something. A very slutty, wannabe devil worshiper. Two boys stare at me. I smile at them, in a very flirty way. Ashley notices this, as soon as guys see her, she flutters her slutty eye lashes at them. Three more guys look at me, I giggle sexily and blow small kisses at them. Soon, this is an all out competition between her and me. More guys stare at me, but guys can look down her shirt more easily. I purposely drop my pencil, sure enough when i pick it up, guys look down my shirt too. Ha ha, I'm still sexier. Ashley glares at me, because of her defeat.

The bell rings,class is over. I stand up and I grab my bags. I speed walk to the cafeteria. I see LSP checking me out. "Hey, girl." He says. "Whats up?" I ask. "I was thinking about throwing another party. My mom and dad are gonna be out-of-town this weekend." He says. "Who else is going?" I ask. "Fred Price."He says. My ex boyfriend. "I would go, but I'd rather not." I say as I walk away. "Fred Price? Yeah right, they hate each other." I say as I walk to my friends, LSP is my friend, but not as close as Gumball . "Maybe Gumball would like you more if you saved yourself for him!" LSP yells. "Hey, Fionna." They greet me. I hug them. "How was your summer?" They ask. "It was okay." I say laughing a bit. "So, did you and LSP do it?" Harry asks.

Harry is rich, but not as rich as the rest of us. We all have nicknames, Harry's nickname is Hot dog, I guess it's because he can eat up to ten hot dogs in ten minutes without getting sick. Bert's nickname is Berry, because he had a bad allergic-reaction and puffed up like a raspberry. Fred is Flame because he can run really fast. Bubba is Gumball because he put twelve gumballs in his mouth in junior high. LSP is Lance's nickname because those are his initials. Catherine got the name Cake because she won the state fair with a cake she baked. I didn't have a nickname until Marshall gave me one. I hope no one ever hears it, its not even cool,like their's. I didn't earn it by something cool. "Watch my stuff, I'm going to the bathroom."I say as I throw my stuff on the table.

I walk to the bathroom, it's somewhat far from the cafeteria. "Hey, Fi." I hear Marshall say. "Go away, you annoy me." I say as I walk past him. "Oh, do I now?" He asks as he flips his hair. "Yes, now if you'd please go." I say. "Fine, if that's what you really want." He says as he pushes his hair up with his hand. His eyes shine dark red and black. He put contacts in again. I turn away from him. "Yes, it is." I say as I walk to the bathroom. I turn and see him kissing Ashley. A wave of jealously hits me like a storm. "No, not jealous! I don't need him." I say as I walk into the bathroom. I bang my head against the wall. "I hate Marshall!" I scream. "Fionna?" Cake says. I hug her. "Marshall Lee is such a jerk!" I yell. "What did I say? I don't trust him, neither should you." She says. "I don't trust him. He's just annoying." I say.

"Annoying? Girl, he's not annoying, he's dangerous. He's been arrested twice already." Cake says ass she flips her hair. "What did he do?" I ask raising my eye brow. "What he'd do? Girl, that don't matter, what matters is that he got arrested." She says as she crosses her arms. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom. "Why should I care if he got arrested?" I ask myself. "Because you don't know the reason." Someone whispers in my ear. "Marshall! Quit doing that!" I yell as I stop my foot. He laughs and walks in front of me. "Did you wait for me while I was in the bathroom?" I ask. He raises his eye brow. "Don't flatter yourself, I was in the room over there." He says. I look at him with a slight smile. "That's the detention center." I say laughing. "Its closed until the renovations are done. In October." I say as I walk back to the cafeteria.

"In other words, its completely private." He says smirking. "Oh god." I say as I gag in my mouth a little bit. He laughs a bit. "What? Surely you know guys in high school have needs." He says smirking. "Okay, TMI." I say as i put my hand over his face. He laughs. "You need to quit being so judge mental. I'm sure even the rich girls like yourself have needs. Speaking of which, its amazing you didn't throw yourself at me yet." He says as he flips his hair. I stare at him. He did not just say that. "No girl in this school, besides my sister is as rich as me." I say as I stop walking. "Of coarse you only caught that." He whispers. "Whats that supposed to mean?" I ask. He walks in front of me. "What ever you want it to, look, I have to go. Nice chat." He says as he walks off. I turn around and I see a couple of guys, I guess those are his friends. They are wearing some of the same clothes as him. Only pure white and black.

Authors note: sorry for the short chapter, I'm at my aunts house so I can't really update... I promise I will update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note; I do not own any of the adventure time characters.

I want to thank all of my viewers! You guys are awesome! Also, leave me suggestions if you have ideas of what should happen next! I plan on writing more stories about adventure time after this one. And i really like Ouran high school host club, so if any of you are into that and know great stories tell me in the comments! I might write fan fictions on that and I also love supernatural! I hope you enjoy! :)

Fionna, the primadonna girl Chapter 5

I roll my eyes but continue walking to the cafeteria. My brain is pooped now. I've thought to hard. I soflty rub at my temples. "Why is he so freaking annoying?" I ask myself. "Fionna, Gumball just told me he saw you hanging out with Marshall lee! Girl, what did I tell you?!" Cake yells as she runs up to me. "Why do you care what Gumball says?" I ask her. "Girl, you don't look right." She says as she puts her arm around me. "I have a headache." I say as I immediately get up from leaning on Cake. "What if someone sees me like this? Someone could tame my picture and put it in the year book!" I say as I walk straight and put on my best smile. "Babe cakes, its scary how you do that." She says as she watches me, making sure I don't fall over.

I smile at her. My head is pounding, Cake can tell by my body language. "Whatever, I got to go." I say as I start walking away from her. "Go to the nurse if you need headache meds." She says. I sigh and wave to her. "Will do." I say as i flip my hair. "Are you running for homecoming queen?" A girl asks me. Homecoming isn't until December. I haven't even thought about it. "Oh, of course. Also be sure to get the next issue of Ooo magazine, I'll be on the front and back page, also, an article will be written just about me." I say smiling. She smiles back and walks away. Homecoming? I need a date, who do I want? I look around the cafeteria. No, no, no! All these guys are ugly.

In the corner of my eye i see Ashley totally making out with some stoner. How did he even get in this school? How do I be queen but also take down little miss bitch? Easy, getting her boyfriend to fall head over heals for me. All I have to do us get him to ask me to the dance. Simple enough. Marshall lee Abadeer, prepare to fall fast and hard in love with me. '_As if he hasn't already._' I think laughing at the thought. Of course he thinks I'm beautiful. Who doesn't? I walk over to him, crossing the invisible boarder across table groups. My group is known as the school's royalty, or princes. Everyone in my group have a separate group of friends so its not just us. I have Cake, my sister. Also some other kids whop are almost as rich as me.

Marshall laughs with his friends, probably some joke about sex or something. i walk up to him, feeling the barrier between my group and his group break. "Marshall, you got company." His friends say. Marshall turns around, a confused expression on his face. "Fi? What are you doing?" He asks. "I just wanted to let you know I'll be at your house by four, so you better be prepared." I say as I turn and walk away. "Dude, Marshall, you banging that chick?" His friends ask. "No, she's a friend, I guess." He says. Wait, Marshall lee told the truth? Usually guys lie and say I'm their girlfriend, then me and Cake tell them off. What's his problem? I'm not good enough for this punk? I scoff and walk back to my group. "Fionna! What the glob? You don't talk to them! Especially Marshall!"They yell. "Quite, all I did was set something straight, besides, he talked to me first." I say as The lunch bell rings. I grab my stuff and walk to my next class.

LSP and I share this class, great. Its math, not my strong suit. "Take you seats, class." The teacher says. I walk towards the back. "Fionna, please, come to the front." The teacher says. Great. I sway my hips, the spot light is on me so why not? The teacher raises his eyebrows. "Never see someone as beautiful as me?" I whisper, no one can here my whispers, unless I want them to. "Fionna, dance later." The Teacher says. I sit next to the same girl in my first period class, her blue hair clashes with her eyes. Someone needs a makeover. "Didn't I tell you that Marshall is bad news?" She says. "Yeah, but why should I care." I say as the teacher goes over what to expect and the math curriculum. Boring, boring, blah, blah, blah. I don't pay attention, at all. Math is stupid and I hate it more then annoying wanna be Ashley. Thinking of her makes my blood boil. "Fionna?" The teacher asks. "What?" I say. He scribbles on his note pad. Everyone laughs at me.

I guess he was taking roll. I tap my pencil on my desk. This is stupid, why do I have to take this stupid class? Gumball is good at math, he should trade brains with me, why does he hate Marshall? I'll ask Marshall tonight when i see him. Marshall lee, I wonder if he's good at math, I know I'm not. The bell rings, I grab my stuff and run to my last class. Finally, school is almost over! What class is this? Science? I give up on thinking . The teacher greets us, and I sit next to, who do I know? I look around, I see someone with black hair, an inch of hope,but it's not Marshall. damn it! I don't know anyone. Guys stare at me, I love being adored, but it gets boring, they don't talk to me or flirt, they just stare, once guy did talk to me, I ended up kissing him, but after that, no one really did anything to communicate with me. Besides my friends and family. I remember in middle school when a teacher came after me, I guess he's in jail now.

The bell rings, school is over. I walk to the pick up placer in front of the school, my chauffeur is already there, waiting for me. Cake walks with Logan to the new Italian restaurant. I get into my limousine and slam the door shut. I open up the divider as he starts driving me back home. "Mr. Shelby, I need to go to my friend Marshall's house by four, so wait for lives at the cave house." I say as I open my sparkling grape juice. My mom says wine is for the adults, or 21 of age and older. Unfair. I close the divider. I Pour myself a glass and take slow sips of it. I learned from my mother, if you drink it too fast, your basically wasting it. Slow, small sips is the way to go, unless your a guy. My mother said she will take me wine tasting in Italy when i turn twenty one. If I'm not married by twenty six, she'll find me a husband. So, I'm under pressure. I'm going to become a lawyer like my dad and Cake is going to be a clothing designer like my mom. I like the single life. My mom said that she'll plan my wedding. A big, huge wedding everyone will go to. Perfect. I'm not complaining, I love this life. I love myself.

Finally, the limousine stops, I get out of my car and run to my bedroom. I pass by my maids and butlers, they'll get used to this. "Gizmo! Marshall lee is an arrogant jerk! I hate him!" I yell. I dash into my closet, perfect, my mom went clothes shopping. Everything I once wore, is gone and replaced by all the new stuff."What should I wear?" I ask myself. "Pepper! I need your help!"I yell. Pepper is Gumball's maid, but she sometimes helps out with my house. She can get creepy, but I just ignore that. "What?" She asks. "I'm going to my friend's house, I want to look fabulous." I say, she nods her head and pulls something random in my closet. "This is a boy's house, correct?" Shed asks, I nod my head. "Here, this will look dashing." She says. I look at the dress she picked out, it is rather marvelous. would Marshall like to see me in it? I lift it up. "I guess this will do." I say. She walks out of the room, but I stop her. "Who's going to do my hair and makeup?" I ask her. She nods and I sit at my vanity mirror, I wipe off my makeup and she applies more. She curls my hair and helps me into my dress.

She puts a light pink head band with a bow on it in my hair. My dress shows off my chest, but barely, its a straight line until it reaches the straps which are about an inch wide. It goes down to my knees so its not to high or to low. I love this dress, my mom must have designed it. Pepper gives me a light pink over coat made out of fake fur. My mother knows I hate wearing dead animals on me. I take my small light pink purse and put it on my shoulder. I feel beautiful, like always. Its three fifty five, I put on my white high heels and walk down stairs. i run out the door. My chauffeur is waiting for me, I get in the car and he drives to Marshall's house. I open the divider again. He stops in front of the drive way. "I'll call you when I want to be picked up." I say as exit the car. He nods at me then drives off. I walk to the front porch, a blackish rusted car is in the drive way. I shiver as I walk up the stairs, They creak with every step. I walk towards the door and knock, three times.

I hear the door open,he smirks when he sees me. "I didn't think you'd actually come." He says. He changed his clothes, a band T-shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. "Eyes are up here." He says. I look up at him, blushing. I really need to stop that. I wait until he invites me opens the door wider and moves to the side. I walk in. The smell of old food and cheap air fresheners fill my noise. "this is, nice." I say, trying to not be rude. "I know its crap." He says as he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. I sit on his red couch. Instantly regretting it. It feels like pins and needles. "That couch is kind of old." He says awkwardly. I start laughing. "Whats so funny?' He asks. "Nothing, honestly." I say as I stop laughing. "What do you want to do?" I ask him. He smirks, I know I just asked a horrible question.

Cliff hanger! Ha ha! this chapter was fun to write! I put lots of effort into this story, sorry for changing it so suddenly, I just had a better idea and wanted to share! I hope you guys enjoy because i enjoyed writing it!


	6. Chapter 6

Ido not own any of the adventure time characters. I got back from my aunt's house! more writting and chapters to come! I think maybe making this story longer then what I though I wanted, fifteen chapters maybe? I don't know, oh well. This chapter contains some minor fluff, its just kissing, i promise.

Fionna, the primadonna girl chapter 6

He smirks at me. "How about truth or dare?" He asks. I sit back on the couch. He grabs a chair and sits infront of me. Marshall can't be serious, this game is for, like, middle schoolers. "Fine, just nothing strupid." I say rolling my eyes. "I promise. but, ladies first and don't get youself into something you can't handle." He says as he smirks deviously. "Right, anyway, truth or dare?" i ask. "Dare." He says as he moves his face closer to mine. I think for a moment. "I dare you to take those stupid contacts out." I say. He frowns a bit. "Really? Thats the best you got?" He asks as he walks to a room. "He comes out with a smirk. His red and black eyes stare directly into my blue ones. "Truth or dare?" He asks. "Dare." I say. He smiles. "I dare you to take off that over coat."He says. I slowly take off my over coat and put it next to me. He stares at the dress I'm wearing, his eyes go a little lower then my face. I smile to myself, but snap my fingers. "Eyes are up here buddy." I say as he looks back at my face. I feel chills run down my spine. "Truth or dare?" I ask. "Truth." He says. "Why don't you and Gumball get along?" I ask. He smirks. "You really want to know?" He asks as he moves his face closer to mine.

"Yes, tell me." I say. He ignores me and looks into my eyes. "My family technically has more money then his, also, his family is in debt to mine, i guess he's jealous." He whispers in my ear, that's how close we are, before anything serious happens I have to put a stop to this. "Truth or dare?" He asks. "D-dare." I say. He gets up with a smirk and sits back on his chair. "I dare you to dance." He says. "Dance?" I ask. He smiles. "Like a stripper." He says. I push him. "Hell no." I say. "Fine, but then you'd have to kiss me." He says. I gulp. Kiss this bastard or dance like a whore? I stand up and sit on his lap, my legs are around him, and I'm facing him. My dress is hiked up to my thighs. He slowly puts his hands on my exposed legs I put my face close to his and gently kiss him. "Truth or dare?" I asks. "Well played." He says. I continue to sit on him, knowing he doesn't want me to get up. "Dare." he says. "I dare you to quit being a wimp and make a move on me." I say. "You probably couldn't handle me." He says smirking. Right before he kisses me, someone pounds on the door. "Fionna! I know your in there!" Cake yells. I blush. "Your sister?" He asks me. "Yeah." I say as I stand up. I grab my over coat as he fixes his messy hair.

I kiss him on the cheek. "See you at school tomorrow." I say as I pen the door. Cake looks at me in horror. "I told you to stay away from him!" She screams. "I didn't listen, can you really blame me?" I say as i walk out the door."Is that lipstick on your face?!" she screams at Marshall. "Fionna! Did you kiss him?! " She yells. I blush. "Yeah,, so what? I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I say. Marshall laughs as he wipes off the lipstick. "Don't worry, Cat, I didn't do anything she didn't want to." He says."Cake, it's Cake." I say as I drag her out of there. "Whatever." He says as he closes the door. "I can't believe you!" She screams. "What?! Cake, I'm sixteen, if I want to make out with someone that's my choice!" I yell. "He's a bad influence." She says. "I don't care! No one bitched at you when you started sucking face with Logan!" I yell. She grabs my bag. "Give it back!" I yell."No." She says. "Catherine Humphrey! Give me my purse back right now!" I yell. She sticks her tongue out at me. "Mom and dad will not hear about this." I say. "Yes, Fionna, they will."She says. I glare at her. "They won't, and that's final." I say.

"You need some punishment for your behavior." She says as she walks to the limousine."Punishment? What are _you _ going to do? Mom and dad love me more then they'd ever love you, or Christine, and you know that." I say. She glares at me. "Just because your mad at me doesn't mean you get to talk bad about Christine." She says as she gets into her limousine and drives off, with out me. It starts raining now, like in movies. I groan as I start walking back up the porch. I knock on he door, waiting for him to answer. "Yes?" He asks ever so innocent. "I need a ride, Cake took my phone and left. I would walk, but its like, a mile away." I say. He smiles."Fine." He says smirking. I sigh knowing I just should have walked. "I'll drive you, but you'll owe me, and being in debt with Marshall lee is something you'd want to avoid." He says as he lets me inside his house. He grabs his car keys and we walk to his car. "Cold?" He asks. I nod my head. I get in the passenger side and he starts the car. "Here." He says as he turns on the heater. "Thanks." I say. The rest of the short drive is silent. "This is your house?" He asks. "Yep." I say as I open the car door. "Nice." He says. He looks over the house, like its a spaceship or something."Its just a house." I say. He nods. I hesitate, but he leans towards me, so I kiss him. "Want to go out with me sometime?" He asks. I laugh. "So going on a date with you is your idea f me repaying you for the drive?" I ask as I exit his car.

"You don't know the half of it." He says as he drives off, smirking. What the hell did I get myself into? I smile as I speed walk up the drive way and open the door, Cake is waiting for me in the living room, along with my parents. Shit. "Fionna Ann Humphrey. Nice of you to show up." My mother says as she glares at me. Shit. I open my mouth, how do I get out of this? I look over at my father with puppy dog eyes. He looks away with a frown. I continue my sad face, also the face I use to get stuff. He sighs then smiles at me. At least one person in this house still loves me. "Joshua!" My mother yells. "Janice, come one, remember when we were in high school?" My dad asks her. A slight smile forms on my mother's face. "Joshua, please, Fionna did something that should not be rewarded." My mother says. "All I did was go to my friends house, honest." I say as I force tears. No one can resist my sad and innocent expression.

"Are you sleeping around? Do you need birth control?" My mom asks, I blush and Cake looks away. "No!" I yell. Cake sighs. "Cake's the one who needs birth control! Or at least needed it a month ago!" I yell. My parents turn their attention at her. Finally, I'm not the one on trial anymore. "Fionna! How could you tell them?!" Cake yells as she stands up. "Tell them, tell them now, they already know." I say as i cross my arms over my chest. Cake looks at the ground, tears well up in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, i found out a week ago, i was going to tell you but-" my parents had enough. Well, my mom did at least. My dad kind of left the room after the birth control part, probably to awkward for him. "What are you going to do about this?" My mother asks. Cake looks at her questioningly. "Let me restate, are you going to keep the baby?" My mother asks. Cake rubs the back of her neck. "No answer, fine, I'll answer for you, you will tell your boyfriend, apologize to your sister, move into an apartment when you give birth, so in a couple of months, and raise your child. With the help of your boyfriend." My mother says.

"But mom-" my mom shakes her head. "No buts, go." She says. Cake glares at me. "Sorry." She growls as she runs into her bedroom. "Don't think your not in trouble either, by tomorrow, you will start birth control, its really sucks that I have to be such a young grandparent. I hate that word. Look at me! I look so young too." My mom says as she rubs her face. I awkwardly nod my head. "Sure you do." I whisper as I walk up the stairs. "Don't forget about the photo shoot!" My mom says. I sigh and walk into my bedroom. I don't know what happened between me and Cake, after my oldest sister Christine moved out, Cake and I started hating each other. I immediately jump on my bed. Something is different, but I just can't tell. My room seems different. I look up at the ceiling as I lay flat on my bed. Its a light shade of blue.

My bed is different! I look at my comforter. Its dark blue and I guess black, its better. The headboard is connected to a miniature bookcase, ha ha, I don't freaking read. I check my clock, its almost quarter past five. I Still have my stupid photo shoot. "Mom!" I yell. Soon, she knocks on my bedroom door. "What do I ware to the photo thing?" I ask. She picks up her cell phone from her pocket and calls someone. "Yes, I need a blue dress size 3, something for Fionna, with matching shoes." She says, I smile. "Speed delivery." She says. "What? You think I can't pay? Do you know who I am?" She says as she walks out of my room. She closes my bedroom door, I walk to Gizmo's bed, and gently pet her. "Looks like its just you an me." I say with a smile. Gizmo is pure white and fluffy. She has like, two inches of pure white fluff. Someone knocks on my door, I open it. "Fionna, time your makeup check." Mrs. Starchy says. I sit at my vanity mirror as she takes a bunch of makeup tools from her makeup case. "So, a magazine photo shoot?" She asks. "Yeah, mother set everything up." I say as I close my eyes.

"Relax your face hon." She says. I do as I'm told. "Okay, open your eyes." She says. I turn around and look into the mirror, I look the exact same, just me looking beautiful, as always. "Do you like it?" She asks. "Yeah, Thanks." I say. She smiles at my compliment, I smile back. Soon, I hear another knock. "Its open." I say as Cake walks into my bedroom. "Good luck on the photo shoot." She says. "Thanks." I say. I hug her and she hugs back. "I'm sorry." I say as I let goof her. "Me too." She says. "Also, here."She says as she gives me a box. I open it. "The dress mother ordered or you won't be here for another thirty minutes, and this was supposed to be what you were going to wear to homecoming, but I guess now is okay to." She says. I open the box, a beautiful, handmade, white and golden dress looks at me. I hug Cake again. "You made this?" I ask. |she nods her head. "Thank you so much! I love it." I say as I pull it out of the box. Cake closes the door and Mrs. starchy helps me out of the clothes I'm wearing. Cake helps me into the dress. Cake goes into my closet and pulls out a pair of high heels I didn't know I had.

I exit my room and Cake helps me walk down the stairs, Mrs. Starchy cleans up the mess I've made in my room. Soon, my mother greets us at the bottom of the stairs. "Go into the second living room, that where the photo shoot will be held." My mother says. I start walking to the second living room, white sofas and a nice flat screen TV above a fire place shines. "Fionna! We are so happy that you choose us!" A girl says. I nod my head. "Well, I only want the best." I say smiling. They smile back. "Okay, your sister and mother can stand over there, while you sit on this sofa and talk about high school or anything you want." The girl says. I look at Cake, she holds up her thumb. Suddenly cameras fill my sight. "So, Fionna, tell us, do yo have a boyfriend?Are you in sports? Do you have plans for the future? Are you looking for collages?" I nod my head and put on my best smile. 'Well, I wish iI did, but don't have a boyfriend, In the future, I want to be a lawyer like my father, and I want to go to Princeton."I say as I cross my legs. "I will be running for homecoming queen, and I plan on donating money to local charities." I say smiling.

"That's great honey." She says. "Maybe you could look at the camera, not at me." She says, I nod my head and look into the camera. "I want to go to Princeton because my father went there so it would be a great experience." I say. "That's enough talk, How about you just smile and pose for the camera." The girl says. I smile and pose for what seems about ten hours, when its probably only taking up two hours. "We are done." The camera man says as he turns off the camera. I relax my face and stand up. "Okay, lets go to your room." She says. "My room?" I ask. "Yeah, it will just be a few pictures." She says. I sigh as I walk back up the stairs and into my bedroom. "If you could sit on the bed." The girl says. I sit on my bed and cross my legs. The camera man sets up the cameras and takes a few pictures of me, then of my room. "Done." She says. "Your great, Fionna." The girl says as she leaves my room, fallowed by the camera guy.

"Wow, Fionna, you did great!" My mom says. I smile. "I know, and, next time, can my photo shoot be somewhere else?" I ask. "Of course." She says. "I'm tired, so bye."I say as I practically shove them out the door. I walk into my bathroom and take off my clothes and put them in the hamper. I take a long, relaxing shower, the mist fogs up the mirror. I dry myself off with a towel and brush my soaking hair out. I walk back into my bedroom and go through my pajamas. I decide on my scarlet colored nightgown that goes to my knees, kind of like that dress I wore to Marshall's house. I crawl in my bed and turn off my pink and blue lamp. I close my eyes as I hear tapping on my window. What the hell?

Cliff hanger? I don't know. I'm bored so yeah, I will fix this chapter so hang on!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! chapter 7 already! I love you all! Thank you for your comments, it really helped me. Sorry for the errors my tablet doesn't have spell check for some reason. I do not on any of the Adventure time characters.

Fionna the Primadonna girl chapter 7

I sit up and slowly walk towards the window. I pick up Gizmo as I continue walking to the window.

"Please don't be a murderer or rapist." I whisper as I move my curtains. I don't see anything. I sigh as I open my window, a figure jumps out of the shadows. I scream a little.

"Hey Fi." Marshall lee says. Gizmo hisses and jumps out of my arms and runs under my bed.

"What the hell?" I ask as I take a few steps backwards. How did he know this was my room? He flips his stupid hair and smiles at me. I look at his dark red, almost brown eyes. I sigh.

"Why do you insist on wearing contacts?" I ask. He seems somewhat surprised, but acts nonchalantly again.

"Tell me Fionna, do good girls like yourself ever sneak out?" He asks. I feel myself blush.

"Only when we're late to school." I say smiling. He smiles back.

"That doesn't even count." He says as he takes off his jacket and trows it on my bed.

"Anyway, I know this awesome place I want to go to, its not really your style though." He says.

"Why don't you go by yourself?" I ask. He smirks and walks closer to me.I continue walking backwards, but soon I'm against the wall. I look up at him, blushing like crazy.

"Because what would be the fun in that? Besides, you owe me." He says as he slowly leans down.

I close my eyes and he leans even closer. We're going to kiss, I know it. Then, like the jerk he is, he walks backwards and snaps his fingers.

"I got you."He says laughing.

"Your a jerk." I say as I walk past him. I look down at what I'm wearing.

"Let me change my clothes, then I'll go." I say as I walk into my closet. He smirks.

"Your a perv." I say as I look through my clothes and decide on a black jean skirt and blue shirt. Marshall sits down on my bed.

I look at the shirt I chose to wear, its not any shirt, its my one and only band T-shirt my mom forces me to keep. I walk past Marshall again and open my dresser. I pull out a pair of black fish net tights, a bra, new panties, and my bunny hat. I walk into my bathroom and place my clothes on the counter. I close and lock the bathroom door and I take off my pajamas and get dressed. I spray perfume on me once I'm dressed. I look at my reflection in the mirror as I put on my bunny hat. I unlock the door and walk out. Marshall Is gone and so is his jacket. The window is open. I sigh as I grab my purse and put on my black converse. I slowly walk to the window with the feeling of butterflies.

I climb out of my window and take a deep breath. I feel so nervous for some reason. I close my window and see Marshall climb down a nearby tree, so that's how he got up here. I grab the tree and slowly climb down like he did, only he climbed down with grace, and I got kind of turned on. Wait, I'm not attracted to him. Right? I look down and see Marshall smirk at me as he jumps to the ground like some sort of animal. I blush as I reach the last branch, its still a pretty far jump. I hesitate.

"What are you waiting for?" Marshall asks.

"I can't jump it will ruin my clothes if I land in mud." I say trying to make up an sighs

. "If you don't jump, you'll be stuck in that tree all night." He says. I close my eyes as I try to jump.

"I can't do it." I say. He sighs.

"Your such a damsel." He says as he grabs me. I'm in his arms now, he's holding me bridal style. I blush and push him off me.

"Lets go." He says. I nod as we run to his car.

I get in the passenger side and smile at him as he enters this sorry excuse for a car.

"So, is this a date?" I ask. He smirks. "Only if you want it to be." He says as he flips his hair and winks at me. I hit his arm.

"Jerk." I say as he starts the car. I take my cell phone out and text Pepper. _Can you cover for me?_ I wait for her answer.

_Did you sneak out again?_ She texts me I smile.

_Yes, I'm on a_ 'date.' I text her.

_Fine, just be careful_. She texts.

_Of course._ I text and put my phone back.

Pepper usually covers for me, either she pretends to sleep in my bed or she makes up some drives through the city, we pass by the high school.

"Where are we going?''' I ask. He smiles, LSP is hosting a party in the woods.

"We're crashing a party?!" I yell.

"I don't know if I'd call it crashing." He says as we drive to the forest part of this city. I never go here without Cake or my parents. He stops when he arrives at the parking lot.

"Police haven't shown up yet, that's good." He says with a small laugh.

He grabs my hand as we walk to the stage.

"Marshall lee is here!" LSP says as he stops grinding on Cinnamon. Cinnamon is a girl who goes to my school,she's kind of my friend.

"He's going to preform a song!" LSP slurs.

"What?!"" I watch Marshall as he walks on the stage.

"This song is dedicated to someone whom I love to hate." He says as he smiles at the crowd.

"He sings?" I as LSP.

"Yeah, he's like, totally rad." LSP says. Marshall smirks at me and begins singing. (This song is called fashionably late by falling in reverse I do not own this song..)

_"Its nine a clock on the dot at the spot and i'm hanging with her friends again,_

_Great taste and beautiful place when your fashionably late,_

_and I don't want to be that guy that makes you sad and makes you cry again,_

_without a doubt sorry about making out with your friends, Go!_

_I love the way that this began,_

_started off right so innocent__,_

_I'm letting you know,_

_I'm letting you go,_

_I want your best friend,_

_I'm giving it up and asking why,_

_You seem so shocked and so surprised,_

_I 'm sorry it hurts,_

_I'm surely a jerk,_

_I understand why your mad,_

_Don't talk that crap when you call me back,_

_as a matter of fact don't act like that,_

_Everybody knows your right,_

_Everybody knows I'm wrong, Wrong!_

_Its nine a clock on the dot at the spot,_

_And I'm hanging with her friends again, _

_Great taste a beautiful place when your fashionably late,_

_And I don't want to be that guy that makes you sad, _

_That makes you cry again,_

_Without a doubt sorry about making out with your friends,_

_Its got nothing to do with how you look,_

_Just another excuse to write a hook,_

_I'm letting you know,_

_She liked my post up on my Facebook,_

_And after all your not my type,_

_But all your friends are pretty nice,_

_If you know what I mean,_

_Stop making a scene and take some words of advice,_

_Don't talk that crap when you call my back,_

_As a matter don't act like that,_

_Everybody knows your right,_

_Everybody knows I'm wrong, Right?_

_Its nine a clock on the dot at the spot,_

_and I'm hanging with her friends again,_

_Great taste and beautiful place when your fashionably late,_

_And I don't want to be that guy that makes you sad that makes you cry again,_

_Without a doubt sorry about making out with your friends,_

_And I've got the topic conversation now,_

_And I know I'm running out of time, Yeah!_

_Its not an honest demonstration now,_

_Your not the only one,_

_Not the only one,_

_Don't talk that crap when you call me back,_

_As a matter of fact don't act like that,_

Everybody_ knows your right,_

Everybody_ sing along, ah,_

And_ I don't want to be that guy,_

_That make you sad,_

_That's makes you cry again,_

_Without a doubt sorry about fucking all your friends,_

_Its nine a clock on the dot at the spot and I'm hanging with her friends again,_

_Great taste and beautiful taste when your fashionably late,_

_ And i don't want to be that guy that makes you sad that makes you cry again,_

_Without a doubt sorry about making out with your friends,_

_Making out with your friends,_

_Making out with your friends,_

_without a doubt sorry bout having sex with all your_ friends!" Marshall yells.

The crowd cheers happily. Marshall smirks at me.

"Marshall! Marshall!" A girl next to me screams.

"He's totally looking at me!" She screams as she starts crying. Marshall sticks his hand out, and I grab it.

"So, your famous?" I ask.

"Nah, more of indie." He says smirking.

"Who's that bitch?" Girls in the crowd ask each other.

"Your in a band." Fionna states.

"Yeah. Anyway, the crowd is waiting for a another song." He says as he picks up the microphone.

"Okay, this next song goes out to all of you good girls in the crowd tonight." He says as he walks to me, he smirks as he rips my hat off, my hair flows to my sides. I take my hat from him and hold it tightly at my chest. He grips the microphone tighter as he closes his eyes. (This song is also by falling in reverse, its called good girls, bad guys I do not own this song)

_"So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_I've had this question for a real long time,_

_I've been a bad boy, _

_Its plain to see,_

_So why do good girls fall in love with me?_

_Whoa, ooh, whoa, ooh, oh, whoa, oh,_

_You got pep in your step_

_You live your life with no regret_

_How you look when you are wet_

_Is something I cannot forget_

_I just wanna kiss your lips_

_The ones between your hips_

_If I cashed in all my chips on you_

_Then baby, I'd be rich_

_So come on!_

_Sexy, please text me_

_I'm ready for you_

_So come on!_

_Waiting, I'm begging_

_So please get here soon_

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_I had this question for a real long time_

_I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see_

_So why do good girls fall in love with me?_

_Whoa__ ooh, oh, whoa, ooh, oh, whoa,_

_Ooh la la, what lovely curves_

_Baby I get off by getting you off first_

_Sorry girl if this is quick_

_So please just take it in the ass, and suck my dick_

_So come on!_

_Sexy, please text me_

_I'm ready for you_

_So come on!_

_Waiting, I'm begging_

_So please get here soon_

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_I had this question for a real long time_

_I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see_

_So why do good girls fall in love with me?_

_Whoa__, ooh, oh, whoa, ooh, oh, whoa,_

_Guitar!_

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_I had this question for a real long time_

_I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see_

_So why do good girls fall in love with me?_

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_I had this question for a real long time_

_I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see_

_So why do good girls fall in love with me?_

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_I wanna know, I need to know!_

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_So come on, I gotta know, I need to know!_

_So come on, I gotta know_

_So come on, tell me!_

_Bitch, you gave me the fucking clap!" _Marshall smiles deviously at the cheering crowd.

"I love you!" A girl yells in tears. Okay, Marshall isn't even that famous. I roll my eyes and start to walk of the stage.

"Hey, Fi, where you going?" Marshall asks. I roll my eyes again.

"Your right, this really isn't my style, sorry." I say as I glare at those girls in the crowd. I guess Marshall notices this, because he smiles.

"Are you jealous?" He asks smirking.

"What? no!" I yell as I walk off the stage.

"Marshall, your not even that _bad. _You just pretend to be." I say. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Is that what you think?" He whispers in my ear. I shiver and push him off of me.

"Dude, stop." I say as coldly as I could. He smirks.

"Why?" He asks seductively. Nope, not going to do this. I start walking away from him, but he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Fionna, loosen up." He says. I flip my hair and continue walking off.

"Your missing the party." He says as he spins me around so I could face him. I look into his eyes, the moon light shines on him, he looks so much more attractive for some reason.

"Take me home." I say as I stomp my foot and put my hat back on my head. He frowns slightly but nods his head. We start walking to his car, but he quickly takes my hat from me.

"Hey!" I yell as I try to get it back.

"Unexpected!" He yells as he runs back to the party. I hear police sirens wail in the background. Marshall stops running and grabs my hand. We both start running to his car. He unlocks the doors and I get into his car. We drive off, leaving the party.

"Ha! That was fun!" Marshall lee says as he slaps the wheal.

"Fun?! I could have gotten suspended! Or grounded!" I yell as I start laughing. We both laugh awkwardly.

"Hungry?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Not really." I say. My stomach feels empty, but it will pass.

"Are you sure? I know a great place to get food." He says.

Chapter seven is completed! The songs are by Falling In Reverse, they are one of my favorite bands and those are two of my favorite songs! Read and Reply!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! I'm so :-) ! Also, I'm working on a character bible to help me write this story, it was my sister's idea. I want to thank all of you for reading my story! It means so much to me! This chapter will be a bit different but I hope you enjoy! Love ya- Hillary

Fio, the Primadonna girl, Chapter 8

3rd person POV

Cake looks up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She puts her hand on her stomach and let's a tear fall.

"What am I going to tell him?" She whispers. She grabs her cell phone from her nightstand and calls her boyfriend.

"Logan?" She asks shaking, she knows that it wouldn't be fair to tell him over the phone. "What's wrong?" Logan asks worriedly.

Cake smiles at the sound of his voice, she wishes she could hear it more often. "Nothing, I just wanted to check up on you." She says.

"Are you sure? You sound upset." He says. Cake shivers from the sound of his voice. "Do you think, maybe we could go out somewhere tomorrow?" She asks happily.

"Of course, I'll pick you up at your house after school." He says as he hangs up, Cake smiles widely as she puts her phone back on the night stand.

She gets off of her bed and walks to her bedroom door. If she was spoiled like Fionna, she'd have a bathroom inside of her bedroom. She's not jealous, just a little pissed that her father spends more time giving Fionna money then actually spending time with his family. She walks into the dark hallway, it was kind of creepy, but she got used to it. Her family was always wealthy, her grandfather was one of the best lawyers in the country. Her mothers family was wealthy as well, just more like hippies. Her mother was a hippie in high school. Cake touches her stomach again, feeling hungry. She walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. Feeling like an intruder in her own home, she sighs.

"No, you can't. Besides, I already sent the money." Cake hears her dad say. She tip toes into the doorway of her father's study.

"What's he doing, its the middle of the night." Cake whispers. "Listen, money is not a problem for me. Okay?" Her father says into his phone.

Cake backs away slowly. Is her father cheating? "I already sent the money, okay? I love you." He says as he looks at the closing door.

"Someone there? Cake? Is that you?" He asks as he opens the door and looks into the hallway. Cake ran back into her room, in tears. She slams the door closed and jumps on her bed.

"Cake?" Her father asks. "Cake, open the door." He says. Cake wipes off her tears. She slowly walks to her door.

"Cake, listen, I was talking to Christine on the phone, okay?" He says as he knocks on the door. Cake slowly opens the door.

"Your sending money to Christine?" She asks raising an eye brow. "Yeah, don't tell your mother, she's mad enough right now." He says.

Cake smiles a bit and looks at her father questioningly. "You are not lying to me, right?" She asks. "Would I lie to you, munchkin?" He ask as he hugs her.

"I guess not." She says as she hugs back. "Well, I have someimportant phone calls to make." He says as he walks out of her room. Cake closes her bedroom door and crawls back on her bed. She covers herself up and turns off her bedroom light.

"I forgot to go to the bathroom." She whispers and she turns on her lamp and sits up. She gets out of her bed and walks to her bedroom door. She hears someone enter Fionna's bedroom.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She whispers as she walks into Fionna's room. "Pepper?" Cake asks. "Where is my sister?" Cake asks.

Pepper shrugs as she frowns slightly. "Miss Fionna is in her bathroom." Pepper says. "Really? Your not lying?" Cake asks raising an eye brow.

"Catherine, I do not lie." Pepper says as she walks to Fionna's bathroom. Cake stares at her. "You best not be lying." Cake says.

"I am not a fibber." Pepper says. "Prove it, open the door." Cake says. Pepper gulps and standsin front of the door protectively.

"Open the door." Cake says. Pepper shakes her head. Cake grunts as she walks towards Pepper. "Open it." Cake says. Pepper shakes her head again.

"Pepper, where is my sister?" Cake asks. "I have told you, she is in the bathroom." Pepper answers. "I'm not kidding, where is my sister?" Cake asks. "Fionna is in the bathroom." Pepper says as she puts her hand on the door knob.

"Pepper, if you do not answer my question honestly, I will be forced to have my parents fire you as our maid." Cake says as she crosses her arms. Pepper gulps again. "Miss Fionna went out with a friend." Pepper says.

Cake raises her eyebrow. "Who?" She asks. "I am forbidden to tell, I made a royal promise, and I do not break my promises." Pepper says as she closes her eyes. Cake sighs, knowing that Pepper won't be much of a help.

"Fine, I'm going to the bathroom." Cake says as she walks to the bathroom. "Fionna best not be with Marshall Lee." She says. Pepper sighs, she knows Fionna would be mad because she spoke to much.

"I don't know exactly where she is, or who she's with," Pepper say as she closes Fionna's bedroom door.

She walks to the cat's bed. Gizmo is fast asleep. Cats have always been interesting to Pepper. The way they pur or hiss depending on who you are or what you do. Pepper walks over to Fionna's vanity mirror and opens a drawer. She pulls out a pair of scissors and walks back to Gizmo. She takes the scissors and gently cuts off a small lock of Gizmo's hair. The cat opens her eyes and starts hissing. "Its okay, its just me, miss Gizmo." Pepper say. The cat pays no attention and bats at Pepper's hand.

"Hey! Watch it, miss Gizmo." Pepper says as she pulls her hand away from the cat. She puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out a small plastic bag.

She smiles inwardly as she puts the cat hair into the bag, she puts it back in her pocket and walks to Fionna's vanity mirror. She sits in the fancy red and gold seat and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She slides her finger over the golden edge of the desk. She opens one of the drawers and pulls out a hair brush. She starts brushing her hair and opens the next drawer. She pulls out hair curlers and puts them in her hair. She smiles as she looks over Fionna's makeup.

Should I? Well, I am her maid." Pepper says as she puts her hand over the makeup brushes. She pulls out the hair curlers and stands up. She walks over to Fionna's closet and opens it. She hears someone in the hallway so she enters the closet and closes the door.

"Fionna?" Someone asks. She recognizes the voice as Dionna's father. Pepper sighs as she exites the closet. She rummages through the drawers of the vanity mirror.

"Fionna? Are you okay?" Joshua asks. Pepper sighs as she holds up Fionna's BMO. She turns it on and plays one of Fionna's play lists.

"I'm fine." Fionna's recorded voice says from out of the BMO. Pepper sighs from relief. She cleans up the mess in Fionna's room and jumps into her bed. She quickly covers herself up with the blanket and turns off the light.

"Fionna? Is everything okay?" He asks. Pepper sighs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pepper says as she makes her voice sound close to Fionna's.

"Okay, I'll be down stairs." He says.

Pepper sighs as she gets out of Fionna's bed. She slowly walks to the bedroom door and walks out of the bedroom. She speed walks down the stairs and out the front door. She silently closes the door behind her. She walks down the drive way and looks through the bushes. She pulls out her bike and starts making her way to her apartment.

Fionna's Point of view

Marshall stops his car in front of a small restaurant. He looks at me with a smile as he turns off his car. The resturaunt has a sign that says, Vampire King bar and grill. "Bar?" I whisper a little bit surprised. He smirks at me.

"Let's go." He says as he exits his car.

I sigh as I open the car door and immediately feel the cold night air on my skin. I close the car door and walk towards him. He smiles as he swings his arm over my shoulders. We walk inside the resturaunt and the smell of bar food and alcohol makes me somewhat sick. I've never ate at a place like this before. Marshall nods at the bar tender and a waitress smiles flirtatiously at him. He walks towards the back of the bar and takes out his car keys. He unlocks the door and opens it. I'm not supposed to be back here.

"My dad bought this bar and left it to my mom in his will." He whispers in my ear. I feel a wave of guilt.

His father died? What? When? Questions are filling my head, but I wouldn't ask any of them, its probably a sensitive subject. Marshall leads me into the darkly lit room.

"This was my dad's office, I changed it." He says as we sit at a small table with a candle placed neatly on he middle of it.

"This is where my band practices now." He says as he pulls a lighter out of his pocket. He lights the candle with a smile.

"So your mother owns this bar?" I ask raising my eyebrow, he smiles.

"No, my mom owns this shopping district. And a little fun fact, my grand parents are the founder of that magazine you like so much." He says as he flips his hair.I shudder a bit, but smile at him.

"Your grandparents are the founders of Ooo magazine?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah, does that surprise you?" He asks as a girl walks into this room.

"The usual." He says to the waitress, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Okay, and what would your date like?" The waitress asks.

"Cob salad with no onions and extra tomatoes, green peppers, and low fat raspberry vinaigrette on the side. Maybe an iced tea with no added sugar." I say smiling.

The waitress smiles and leaves the room after scribbling our orders on a price of paper. Its silent for a moment, we have a small staring contest before I look away, feeling my face turn red. I hate that. Not even Fred Prince had that effect on me. It's usually only Bubba who could make me blush. The waitress returns with drinks.

"Here is your usual non alcholic bloody mary, and your Iced tea with no added sugar." She say as she smiles at us and walks back out of the room.

"Non alcholic? What? You to much of a whimp to drink?" I challenge him, he smiles.

"I surprised, I didn't think you drank." He says as he drinks his bloody Mary. It looks like actual blood.

"What do you think happens at LSP's parties?" I ask raising my eye brow.

"Want me to order you a beer or something?" He asks. I blush again.

"N-no." I say I silently curse at myself for stuttering.

The waitress comes back with a tray holding plates of food. She smiles as she takes the platesoff of the tray.

"Here is your usual spaghetti with extra sauce and your salad." She says.

Thanks." I say as she walks out of the room.

"Is there any more light in this place?" I ask.

"Why? Afraid of the dark?" He asks.

"No, its just a bit improper for a girl and a boy to be alone in a dark room together." I say using Cake's responsible voice. Marshall raises his eye brow at my comment.

"Are we in the eighteen hundreds now?" He asks as he puts his hand on the wall and flicks on the light.

"Thank you." I say as my eyes slowly adjust to the brightness.

The walls are painted a dark red color and the floor is a darkly colored hard wood. The candle on the table is dark red while the table has a black cloth table cover covering it. It looks like a place to worship Satan. The thought gives me chills. Across the room is a drum set and other stuff a band would have. In the corner is a blood red bass that looks like an axe. There are no windows in here. I see a door, not the one we came in by, but a different one. I guess its a bathroom. Cake always told me not to judge things, but this could be a house for a dealing vampire or something.

"Are you okay?" Marshall asks noticing my sudden change in mood and behavior.

"Yeah, its just, um, areyou, like supposed to goth or something?" I ask.

He raises his eye brow. "Goth no, but I do like rock. Some of my friends are gothic." He says.

"Right." I say as I look down at my food.

I decide to dump the salad dressing on my salad and take a quick bite out of it. I never got used to eating in front of my guy class mates, Cake said it didn't matter if I ate in front of them, but to me it does. Usually I'd order a steak or meat loaf, but I feel self conscious wearing in front of Marshall. '_It doesn't matter, your not fat, it ddoesn't matter. So what if he sees you eat?'_ I slowly take another bite hoping Marshall doesn't notice my sudden nervousness. That would be extremely embarrassing. I take a sip of my bitter tasting Iced tea. I would have ordered sugar, but then I would really think that he thinks I'm fat. Which I hope he doesn't, I mean, of course he doesn't, cause I'm not.

Marshall's POV

I notice Fionna slowly tame a couple of bites of her food, I raise my eye brow. She's just another rich and preppy high school girl. I feel kind of bad because of her obvious self consciousness about eating infront of me, I sigh and almost take it as a compliment. I take a bite out of my food and a big giulp out of my drink, hoping she'd kmow that I don't freaking care.

"Hows your salad?" I ask. She immediatly blushes.

"It's good." She says awkwardly.

Beth walks back into my band room, a smile on her face. Okay, just because I might have flirted with her once when I was drunk, doesn't mean anything.

"How are you enjoying your meal?" She asks as she flips her hair.

Yeah." I say as I do my usual seductive smile at her.

She smiles back, and leaves the I feel Fionna kick me under the table. I let out a small chuckle.

"What was that for?" I ask. She glares at me.

What? I have no idea what your talking about." She says as she looks across the room, avoiding eye contact.

I laugh again, she smiles. "Anyone ever tell you that you kick like a girl?" I ask jokingly. She kicks me again.

"I am a girl." She says smiling. I use this time to think of a good comeback.

"Could've fooled me." I say raising my eye brow with my infamous smirk.

She glares at me and kicks the leg of my chair.

"You missed." I say smiling.

She glares at me and stands up.

"Where are you going?" I ask as she puts her hand on the door knob.

"Home." She says as she opens the door. I stand up and follow her. She smiles as she closes the door and turns around.

"What?" I ask as she tries to tackle me.

"Oof!" I say as my head meets the floor.

She smiles obviously thinking she's won. I flip us around in one quick motion making me on top of her.

"I win." I say as I softly graze my lips over hers, making her blush immediately. I get off of her and walk back to the door. She continues to lay on the floor, probably in shock.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" She asks, I look at her in surprise.

"Please?" She asks again.

I'm not a self defence instructor." I say as she stands up.

"I know, but that was really cool." She says smiling at me hopefully. I frown.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone I'm helping you." I say asI walk closely to her.

"Get on the ground." I say, she looks at me questioningly.

"If you want me to teach you, get on the ground." I say.

She nice and lays down on the ground. I hesitate for a moment before getting on top of her.

"Okay, so, first, use one hand and hook it over my wrist, then opuse your other hand and grab behind my elbow."I say awkwardly. She pethetically does as I tell her. I smile.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks, I shake my head.

"No, um, now lift your foot to trap my leg." I say.

"Done, now what?" She asks.

I try not to think of how awkward this position is.

"Lift your hips and turn over on your knees." Îsay. She does so and flips us over.

"Ha! I win." She says happily.

"Okay, now you can get off." I say. She leans downand gently and kisses me, just then, the waitress walk in with a shocked expression.

"Oh my glob, I'm sorry!" She says as she slams the door blushes and jumps off of me.

"I have to go now." Shesays as she walk to the door. "I'll drive you." I say, she shakes her head.

"No, I can get a taxi or something." She says.

I grab her hand and pull her back. "I can drive." I say as I grab my keys. I get my wallet out and take out a five dollars. I place it on the table and walk out of my band room.

Chapter 8 is complete! Sorry it took so long!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Sorry it took so long, writers block had me in its evil grip. Haha, sorry about that, I should be able to write more, maybe every other day. Any how, time for chapter 9!

Fionna, the primadonna girl, chapter 9

3rd person POV

Marshall and Fionna walk out of the bar and towards Marshall's car. The cold air makes Fionna shiver.

"Cold?" Marshall asks smiling.

"Not really." Fionna lies as she shivers again.

"You know, its not bad to want help." Marshall says as he takes off his jacket and puts it over Fionna's shoulders.

"Thanks." Fionna says as she tries to hide her growing blush.

Fionna puts her arms through the sleaves and opens the car door.

"Thanks." Fionna says as Marshall gets into the car.

Marshall smirks and starts the car. Without a word he starts driving to Fionna's house. She looks over at Marshall, and decides he's just lost in thought. She looks out the window, the uncomfortable and awkward silence is driving her insane. She opens her mouth to say something, but Marshall speaks first.

"You can keep that jacket." He says.

His comment confuses her at first, then she remembers that she's still wearing his leather jacket. Her face turns a bright shade of red.

"No, sorry. Here." She says as she struggls to take off this devil's trap of a jacket.

"Its fine, it looks good on you anyway." He says smirking.

Her face turns a darker shade of red, almost purple.

"Are you sure?" She aska trying to cover her face with her blonde hair. "Yeah, you can keep it." He mutters.

She looks out the window, his sudden change in his mood confuses her. She look at the lights that cover this city. City lights always calm her down. Its so peaceful and quiet at night. She quickly look over at Marshall. Who, somehow notices and smiles at her.

"Eyes on the road." She mumbles, earning a laugh from him.

Fionna turns on the radio, lots of static plays for a second before the real music starts. Marshall sighs quietly and presses buttons on the stereo.

"Real music." He says as he continues driving.

"Led Zeppelin? That's so eighties." Fionna says.

"Hey, this is real music. Not that Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus fake crap you listen to." He says as he sings along to the song.

"My dad listens to this." Fionna mutters with a small laugh.

"Just be happy I'm not making you listen to Nirvana." Marshall says as he taps his finger to the beat.

"This is Ramble On, right?" Fionna asks Marshall smiles.

"Yep, one of my favorite songs." He says.

"So you don't like Nirvana?" Fionna asks.

"Not really, I only like one song by Nirvana." Marshall says.

" Which one?" Fionna asks.

"Smells like teen spirit." Marshall says smirking.

"What's your favorite band?" Fionna asks.

"Don't have just one." Marshall answers.

"Name three bands you like." Fionna says.

"Okay, Green Day, Fall out boy, and Black veil Brides." He says.

"I think I've heard of the Fall out Boys." Fionna says as she plays with her hair.

"Fall out Boys?" Marshall questions raising his eye brow.

He shakes his head and stops the car. "Your home." He says,

"Thanks." Fionna says as she opens the car door.

"No problem." Marshall says as Fionna slams the door shut. Marshall starts driving back to his house.

"Who calls Fall out BoyFall out Boys?" He asks himself.

He pull into his drive way and stops the car. He hits his head on the steering wheal making a loud thud.

I'm such an idiot." He says quietly. He exits his car and walks into his house,

He opens the front door, looking around, making sure no one is watching him and walks slowly inside his house. He jumps on his couch and closes his eyes.

"What the hell." He whispers as he stands up and walks into his bedroom.

He curses under his breath as he starts picking up his clothes that were thrown carelessly on the floor. He throws his clothes in the hamper and walks back down stairs. He walks into his kitchen and puts all the dirty dishes in his sink. He walks back to his bedroom and jumps on his unmade and messy bed. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Fionna's POV

I climb back up the tree and jump on the roof of my house. I slowly crawl to my bedroom window and open it. Gizmo is softly sleeping in her bed. She glares at me then closes her eyes again. I walk to my dresser and grab my other night gown. I take off my clothes and trow them in my hamper before I clump back into my bed and fall asleep. I hear someone knocking on my bedroom door. I get up and open it to see a very angry Cake staring at me.

"Where the hell did you go?" She whispers.

"None of your buisness." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Fionna, if you don't tell me right now, I will shave your cat bald." Cake says glaring at me.

"That's the best you got?" I ask as I put my hand on the door. She walks into my bedroom.

"Fionna, I know you were out with Marshall." She says.

I glare at her. "Get out of my bedroom." I say as I stomp my foot.

"Did you sleep with him?" She asks.

"Yes, we did shrooms and had unprotected sex." I say rolling my eyes.

She bites her cheek and turns around. "I'm not mad, Fionna, just tell me who you go out with that way if you go missing I know who to look for." She says sadly.

"Don't pull that guilt trip card, I can take care of myself." I say as she walks out of my bedroom.

"Marshall isn't a kidnapper." I say as I close my bedroom door.

I hear Cakes foot steps walk through the halls. I walk back to my bed and fall back asleep. Gizmo slightly groans and hisses before she walks to my bed and jumps on me. I put my arms over her and pet her snow like fur. I notice some hair is sorter and open my eyes in shock.

"Who cut your hair?" I ask her, knowing she wouldn't answer. She opens her eyes and yawns before falling asleep again.

I open my nightstand and pull out my sleeping mask. I put it on over my eyes and fall asleep, this time I have no interruptions. I think about Marshall, he's a pretty good singer compared to me, but Bubba is still better. Bubba is pretty by himself, he doesn't need a good singing voice or raven black hair or a blood red bass. I mentally slap myself for thinking that Marshall is even half as good as Bubba. Gum ball or Marshall? Marshall or Gum ball? This time I pinch myself.

"Was I born stupid?" I whisper as I try not to think about boys. What's with me? Usually I only ever think about Bubba. I roll around in my bed trying to get comfortable. Sleep isn't coming and I feel like punching someone.

"Ugh! I hate people." I say as I throw my pillow on the ground. I take off my mask and toss it somewhere. Gizmo hisses and jumps off my bed. I sigh and pick up my pillow and place it back on my bed. I lay back down and close my eyes. I sit up again and stand up. I walk to my bedroom door and open it. I look through the hallway, empty and dark. I quietly tiptoe down the stairs. I hear something fall in my parents bedroom, fallowed by yells and more things falling. I shrug it off and continue down stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and make sure I'm the only one down here. I walk to the fridge and pull out a bottle of my dad's best Russian or something Tequila. I take a smiall sip and then a small unlady-like but still small gulp of it. The slight burning in my throat makes me smile a bit. I put it back inside the fridge and open my mother's wine holders. I pull out one thats from france or whatever and take the cork out. The red wine gives off a very fine smell. I put the glass to my lips and take small gulps of it.

Before i know it, I'm sluring and can't walk straight. I put the cork back in the wine bottle and put it on the counter. I feel the Tequila making a reappearance and put my hand over my mouth. If Cake saw me now she'd kill me. How far is Marshall's house? I start giggling and slowly start to walk towards the front door. Should I call him first? I try to focus, but everything is spinning. I walk back to the kitchen and grab the wine bottle, I start walking back to the front door.

I feel the cold night air touch my skin, I giggle a bit and continue walking. I walk down the road for what feels like hours. I see my old bike next to a tree. I put the wine bottle in the basket and make my way to Marshall's house. I lose control of the bike, I fall in a ditch. What was I doing again? I see a little cut on my knee, I have three knees? What? I make sure the wine is okay before I climb back on the bike and go towards Marshall's house. I finally see a run down house, or three. I rub my eyes with my hand and climb off of my bike. I grab the wine and drop my bike on the ground. I dust some of the dirt off and walk up the porch. I almost trip, but catch myself on the wooden railing. I slowly walk to the front door and knock. No answer. I knock again. Still no answer. I walk backwards.

"Hey Marshall?! Hello?" I slur stupidly. I see a bedroom light turn on, Finally. Someone opens the door, a confused expression on his face.

"Marshall? I've been waiting out here for ever." I say as I hold up the wine.

"Fionna? Its almost five in the morning." He says before frowning.

"Are you drunk?" He asks. I smile stupidly.

"N-no, but, can, can you, take this?" I ask I shove the bottle at him.

"How'd you get here?" He asks.

"Bike I, I, I think. No, no, I'm sure." I say as I walk past him and sit on his couch.

"You took a drunk bike ride all the way to my house?" He asks.

"Yes." I say asI close my eyes.

"You look like you've been through hell, did you fall of the bike or something?" He asks.

"Yes, your smart, you know that? I've met many people, and you, you, your smart." I say before kicking my legs up on the couch.

"What is this?" He asks holding up the wine bottle.

"It was gif t from my grandma. She lives in France, but, but, she's not french. That's weird? Isn't that weird?" I ask as I look at him.

"So, let me get this straight, you got drunk with a bottle of french wine, you fell off your bike, and you came to my house because?" His low voice sounds unhappy.

I get up and walk towards him. What'st wrong? You, your upset. I can make you better." I say as I walk closer to him.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to pass, thanks for the offer though, I'll ask about it when your sober." He says.

"Why? Now is a great time." I say.

"Fionna, you smell like a bar, and your leg is bleeding." He says.

I look down at my leg, sure enough, blood is spilling. I look back up at Marshall, who seems worried or something.

"Oh, i am bleeding." i say with a frown.

Let's play doctor." I say as I wrap my arms around him.

"Let's not, sit on the couch and I'll put a a bandage on your leg." He says.

"Aw, c'mon." I say asI sit back on the couch.

He walks back in the room with a first aid kit and small trash can. I look away as he cleans the wound.

"Its not that bad, you should be fine." He says as he puts gauze on it.

"Thanks." I say as I close my eyes. Finally, sleep.

"If you stay here people will think I kidnapped you." He says as I start drifting off.

"Let them." I say as I open one eye. Suddenly a wave of nausea washes over me, Marshall notices and lifts up the small plastic trash can. I try to be as silent as possible, but barfing can't really be helped. He walks into the kitchen and grabs paper towels.

"Here." He says as he gives them to me.

"You are nice, aren't you." I say smiling.

"If your going to stay here, you can sleep in my bed and I'll call your sister or whatever." He says.

"No, youcan't call Cake she'll kill me." I say as I hold the trash can to my face.

"Fionna, someone has to know your here." He says.

"Someone will." I say as I vomit again. I wipe off my face and throw the paper towles back into the trash can.

I close my eyes and let sleep finally take over me. I feel warm arms hold me and carry me upstairs and into a dark room. I'm guessing this is Marshall's bedroom. I start feeling tingly. He softly places me in his bed, it smells of overly used cheap Cologne. I shove my face into the blanket and fall asleep.

Wow guys! I just hit over a thousand views! You guys are amazing! Sorry for not updating, I'm moving so it will be somewhat complicated to write more. I will update as soon as I can and I have to move in seven or six days, so I'll probably be packing and junk. Chapter ten will be up soon! Reply if you have and suggestions or criticism, everything helps! Love ya all!

- Hillary


	10. Chapter 10

Going into the double digits now! Woohoo! I'm so exited! Thanks to all of my views and the awesome people that commented! I love ya all! Sorry about the wait and junk... Oh well! On with the story!

Fionna, the Primadonna girl, Chapter 10

3rd person

Fionna opens her eyes, the light in the room is so bright. She throws hand s over the sides of her head.

"What the hell?" She says as she looks around the strange room, noticing she's not home she starts to panic.

"What happened? I remember getting into my dad's stash and my mom's wine, then on the bike. Where am I?" She asks herself. She stands up and almost falls over.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She calls out as she starts taking slow steps to the door. She looks around the room one last time, taking in the decor. This has to be a room for a slob. Fionna notices a clock on the wall. She tries to remember how to tell time on a regular, non digital clock.

"Um, Ten thirty?" She says quietly.

"Ten thirty? What the hell?!" She runs out of the room in horror.

"Was I kidnapped? Am I going to be sold in human trafficking? Will I never see Gum ball again?!" She yells worriedly.

"Someone is over dramatic." A guy says from down the hall. Fionna runs as fast as she can down the hall and slaps him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You see me drunk so you just bring me here?! Are you some rapist or something?! Did we have sex?!" Fionna yells as she makes up possible senarios of what could have happened last night.

"No and no, seriously, what do you take me for?" Marshall asks as he rubs the side of his face. Fionna shrugs apoligetically.

"I was just a little panicked." She says as she looks at the ground. "Wait, so we didnt have sex?" She asks again as a confused expression places on her face.

Marshall grins. "Are you upset or something?" He asks as he walks down the stairs.

"No! No! I was just wondering!" Fionna says defecively. She crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out at him. "Your lucky i dont push you down the stairs!" Fionna yells as Marshall laughs.

"Couldn't if you tried!" He calls back. Fionna lets a small smile form on her face as she walks down the stairs after him.

"So why arent you at school?" She asks as she fallows him to the kitchen.

"Someone has to watch over you, you were so drunk last night." Marshalls says. "Hows your head? I'm sure you have a pretty bad hang over." Marshall says as he gets a botle of pain killers and an ice pack from the fridge.

"My head is killing me, to be honest." Fionna says as she sits on the dining table and starts rubbing aher temples.

"Here." Marshall says as he hands her the pain killers and ice pack. He grabs a clean glass and pours purified water into it and gives it to her.

"Thanks, and sorry for slapping you." Fionna says as she takes one of the pills and a small sip of water.

"Hungry?" Marshall asks as he opens the fridge. He takes out a jug of milk and fresh fruit.

"Not really, did you call my mom and tell her where i am?" She asks as she closes her eyes.

"Yeah, she said she's pick you up after work. Your sister on the other hand wants me dead." He says as he washes an apple. "Hows your knee? You cut it pretty bad on your bike ride." Marshall says as he takes a vite out of his apple.

"My knee?" Fionna asks as she looks down at her leg, sure enough its covered in bandages. "Did you do that?" Fionna asks looking up.

"Yeah, it was bleeding oretty bad, you looked like you just got done battling a goblin or something." Marshall says as he pours himself a glass of milk. "Apple?" He asks innocently.

"No, thank you though." Fionna says as she shakes her head. "So you skipped school just to watch over me?" Fionna asks.

"I skip school just because I can." He says as he finishes his milk.

"Dont you get in troubke with the law and stuff?" Fionna asks as she looks down at her hands. Examining her finger nails.

"I always get in trouble with the law." Marshall says trying to keep his bad boy act. He uses his hand and tries to brush his hair out of his eyes. Fionna looks at him with a seriously expresion on her face.

"Your going to lie to me? I know its an act." She says as she stands up. "I don't believe your a bad boy, if you were, you wouldn't of cared that i was drunk." I say as she walks dangerously close to him.

"I'm bad, not a pig." He says as he walks closer to her, making her blush. Fionna smirks as she tries to hide her now red face.

"I see no difference." She whispers looking him in the eye. Her blush starts fading. He quickly pins her against the wall smirking his seductive, yet evil smirk.

"Really?" He asks as he chuckles darkly. He grazes his lips over hers, making her blush. Then, he backs away, knowing she wants more. "Thats the difference." He says as he stands a few feet away from Fionna.

Fionna stands there, partly in shock, partly pleased with herself. She smiles at Marshall, the feeling of his lips on hers makes her lips tingle. She looks Marshall in the eye as she walks up to him and quickly pats him on the shoulder.

"I still don't see the difference." She says as she walks out of the kitchen. She sits down on the uncomfortable dark red couch. A blanket and pillow is laying on the floor. She Immediately feels guilty for forcing Marshall to sleep here on this sorry excuse for a couch.

Marshall cleans up his mess and walks into the living room. He jumps on the couch and wraps hisat m around Fionna's shoulders. "What do you want to watch, bunny?" He asks.

Fionna slightly pushes him off of her, but frowns at this new nickname. "What the hell is 'bunny'?" She asks frowning and crosses her arms over her chest. "Seriously, wasn't 'fi' enough?" She asks. He chuckles again.

"What do you want to watch, Fi?" He asks sarcastically. She smiles slightly and grabs the TV remote and turns on the TV.

"What movies to you have?" She asks as she flips through the channels. She sighs at the daytime TV shows, mostly news and old shows old people watch, she sighs again.

"I can get a movie, what doyou want to watch?" Marshall asks. He walks over to his movie collection. "My movie collection ontains horror, indie, action, slapstick, other type of action." Marshall chuckles a bit.

"Oh, god! Dude, gross!" Fionna says as she throws a pillow at him. He laughs again. "You pick, and it better not have any 'other type of action' in it." She says frowning.

"Fi, you just knocked out ninety percent of my movies." He jokes as another pillow is thrown at him. He puts in a horror movie, one of his most nightmare wrecking ones that would give any normal girl nightmares for days. Marshall walks back to the couch and sits next to Fionna.

"Hands to yourself." Fionna says as Marshall tries to put his armaround her again. He moves his arm, but places it on her shoulders anyway. Fionna sighs, knowing Marshall is stubborn, she decides to deal with it.

Marshall sighs, usually he thought Fionna would at least try to get him to move,but no. She decides to deal. Marshall frowns inwardly and tightens his grip, trying to get her to break. He smiles to himself.

Fionna sighs, she shifts her body, trying to get comfortable in Marshall's tightened grip. She glares at him through the corners of her eyes. She decides to just get comfortable instead of try to get him to back off.

Marshall's smile almost fades, but he gets even closer to her, trying to get a reaction from her. She's still acting perfectly fine. If someone where to walk in, they'd probably think these two are a couple. Marshall frowns at Fionna's stuborness to not fight him.

Fionna continues to glare at Marshall, the more she doesn't react to his sudden tight hugging, the tighter his grip gets. Did he turn this into a game? She frowns, if this is a game, she wants to play too. She doesn't react to his tightening grip, instead she gets comfortable and hugs back.

Marshall frowns, what's wrong with this girl? He gets even closer, impossibly close. Fionna shrugs, she's starting to break. He smiles to himself, but she hugs back. He tightens his grip and makes her blush.

Fionna knows if she fights, she'll lose and losing isn't something she likes. She puts her hand on Marshall's, tangeling their fingers together. She will not lose this, no matter how awkward or uncomfortable she gets.

Marshall smiles at this, he moves her hair behind her ear, uncovering her eyes. She blushes but hugs him tighter. So she won't give up with out a fight. Marshall grins to himself as he moves his face closer to Fionna, finally, she punches him playfully. Marshall chuckles.

Fionna smiles and tries to pay attention to the movie. What's with cabins in the middle of the woods? Its over used. Fionna sighs and continues watching the movie,paying no attention to Marshall, who is sitting further away from Fionna, but still has his arm around her.

Marshall watches Fionna's expression as the blonde girl on screen gets slashed and cut into multiple parts. She didn't even blink. Fionna either watches horror movies for a living or is petrified in fear. He's guessing its the second one.

Fionna looks away as the boyfriend of the now dead girl also gets slashed. He did put up a good fight though. The girl's sister runs with her boyfriend to an abandoned shed. Fionna stares at the screen. They are going to survive? One of them does live?! Fionna gasps as the masked figure tries to slash the sister, the boyfriend jumps in the way protectively.

The girl gets an old axe and cuts off the masked figure's head before he could kill the boyfriend. Fionna jumps into Marshall's arms as the headless figure stands up, blood squirts everywhere. Covering the boyfriend and girlfriend in red blood. Fionna covers her face in Marshall's chest, trying to block the thought of going through that with Gumball.

Marshall smiles at Fionna's reaction. He could get used to watching scary movies with her. Of coarse, she's probably thinking of going through that with gumwad or something. Marshall holds Fionna protectively, shielding her face from the screen. Mostly for himself then for her, but he'd never admit it.

Fionna hugs back, she feels herself starting to shake. If Gumball was here maybe she'd feel different? No, Gumball would never watch something like this. He'd probably play chess or solve math problems or something nerdy like that. Why is Fionna atracted to someone so boring?

Marshall puts his face in her hair, it smells of vanilla and coconut. He smilies to himself as he continues to hold her. Finally, the movie ends. As the credits start to roll, a knock is heard on the door, making Fionna jump a bit. Marshall shrugs and softly pushes Fionna off of him. Fionna looks up at Marshall, who is already half way to the door.

"Relax Fi, its just Cat." He says as he opens the door. Cake stares at her, then at him. She notices the bedding on the floor and Fionna's messed up hair. As usual, Cake jumps to the worst conclusions.

"You dare touch my sister?!" Cake yells. Marshall let's her in and walks past her. He 'gently' pushes her backwards.

"Relax, Kitty. We just watched a movie." Marshall says as he sits next to Fionna. Fionna tries to stand up, but instead she latches onto Marshall. Cake's expression goes from pissed, to angry.

"Fionna Humphrey! Of all the guys you chose Marshall?! Marshall?!" Cake yells as she glares at them. She stop ms her foot and walks out of the house, slamming the door closed behind her.

Marshall loosens his grip on Fionna, letting Fionna know that its okay to go after her sister. When Fionna doesn't budge he knows something is wrong. A wave of guilt washes over him.

"Fionna, whats wrong?" Marshall says as he gently shakes her. She closes her eyes and continues to hold onto Marshall. "was the movie this scary for you?" He whispers in her ear.

"N-no." She whispers, trying to keep up her damsel in distress act. To be loved you have to do things like this. Fionna looks up at Marshall, forcing tears to well up in her eyes. "What if that happens to me?" Fionna asks as she tries to fake her worried expression. Marshall notices and raises his eye brow.

"That comment might work on Gumwad, but not on me.! He whispers in the same tone o voice Fionna used. He gets annoyed when she fakes emotions, she kind of had him worried. She frowns and stands up.

"So, Mr. Hotshot how'd you know?" She asks as she flips her hair. Marshallsmiles and flips his hair to.

"Its a secret." He says as he leans back in the couch. "You might want to get you sister, she seemed pretty ticked off." Marshall says as he snaps his fingers. Fionna pouts and walks outside, she sees Cake sitting on the steps on the deck.

"Done sucking face with your boyfriend?" Cake asks as she trows a pebble. Fionna sighs and sits next to her.

"Not my boyfriend and we didn't suck face." Fionna says as she throws a pebble to. Cake smiles slightly and throws a pebble further then Fionna. Fionna counters that and throws a pebble even further.

"What did you do then?" Cake asks as she looks over at her sister.

"Nothing really." Fionna says as she thinks back to the earlier events. "Don't you still have school?" Fiona asks trying to change the subject.

" Lunch free time." Cake answer as she flips her hair. "Anddon't change the subject, what did you and Marshall do?" She asks again.

Fionna let out a sigh. "We kind of hang out, not like that, we just kind of chilled." She answers truthfully. Cake raises her eye brow.

"If you say so, I'm taking your word for it." Cake says as she stands up. SFionna stands up and pats off the dirt. Cake smiles and hugs her sister. "Seriously though, i know where dad keeps his guns and I'm not afraid to shoot it." Cake whispers in Fionna's ear. "If he tries anything your not ready for, keep in mind no means no and you know where to hit a guy." Cake dead pans.

Fionna lets go of her sister. "Yes Cake, I know, now can you plaese go? Your embarrasing me and yourself." Fionna says as she hugs her sister again. Cake waves bye and Fionna walks back into Marshall's house.

Chapter 10 completed! Yay! I'll update and hopefully make this story shorter then twenty chapters..I'm already three chapters over seven which I wanted it to end at. But writing is fun, I don't know anymore. If more ideas pop in this brain of mine it goes out to you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Chapter 11 is up! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are my inspiration! I love all of you! Anyway, chapter 11!

Fionna, the Primadonna girl, chapter 11

Fionna sighs and rolls her eyes as she turns around and opens the door. Marshall is relaxing on the couch watching TV. Fionna walks over to him and sits next to him. Before he could wrap his arms around her, she glares at him.

"Hands to yourself." Fionna says as she looks at the TV. Some show Fionna didn't know existed is on. She rolls her eyes, probably some stupid horror show. Marshall looks over at Fionna, noticing she doesn't like the show making him smile mischievously.

"Its called supernatural." Marshall says as he stands up and walks into the kitchen, he grabs a can of soda and chugs it. Fionna nods her head and continues to watch the show. So far, it makes no sense to her.

"That Dean guy is pretty hot." Fionna says, knowing it would annoy Marshall.

"Really? Isn't Sam more your type?" Marshall asks. Fionna looks over at Marshall and raises her eye brow.

"So you know what's my 'type' now?" She asks. Marshall smiles at her mischievously.

"I know I'm your type." He says cockily. Fiona stands up and walks over to him.

"Well think again, I don't like to hang out with the hipsters or goths you know." Fionna says as she picks up an apple on the counter.

"Then what do you call this?" He asks as he snakes his arms around her waist. She smiles at him.

"A drunk mistake." She whispers in his ear. She unwraps herself from his tight grip and takes a bite out of her apple. she walks back to the couch and sits down, Marshall smiles behind her.

"So they're brothers?" Fionna asks as she pays attention to the TV again. Marshall nods, deciding not to answer with words.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the short chapter! I know, I'm sorry. I do plan on writing more fan fictions I'm already working on another one privately... Anyway on with the next chapter!

Chapter 12

"Yep." Marshall says popping the p. Fiona stares blankly at the TV for a moment, then frowns from boredom.

"Marshall, can we do something else? Watching TV is boring." Fiona says studding her nails. She needs a manicure, probably a pedicure to. She decides to not think of all the things wrong with her. Not that there are many things wrong with her, she just doesn't need low self esteem, not now not ever.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" He asks, Fiona thinks for a moment, they have all day to do stuff.

"Let's go to the mall, I need a manicure." She answers as she stands up. Marshall sighs and grabs his car keys.

Marshall walks to the car in silence while Fiona skips like the girly girl she is. Fiona hums a song under her breath as Marshall unlocks the car doors. She opens the passenger side door for herself with a smile on her face.

Fiona hasn't really gone out before, maybe a couple of times with her friends to parties or the mall. but that was only if she had free time, she almost never has free time. She sometimes finds herself envying those girls who could do whatever they want whenever they want, Fiona wants that too.

Fiona is pulled out of her thoughts when Marshall finally starts the sorry excuse for a car and drives out of the damp pebbled drive way. Fiona looks out the window, it looks as if it will rain soon. Fiona touches her hair, looks like she'll also need an umbrella.

"Can you stop by my house really fast?" Fiona asks.

"Fine, just hurry up." Marshall says As he drives down the drive way. He stops the car and waits for Fiona to exit.

"You can come inside if you want." Fiona says as she opens the car door. marshall unbuckles himself and opens the door. He slams the door behind him and they walk to the porch together.

Fiona opens the door and immediately runs into her bedroom and grabs her hair brush and changes her clothes. She decides on a simple yet expensive designer blue tube top and a simple jean skirt. She also decides on a pair of black high heels. She runs her brush through her hair and quickly grabs her purse. She opens the last drawer and pulls out seven hundred bucks from a rubber band filled with extra money. Over the years she's collected about two thousand dollars, not nearly enough. She stuffs the three hundred dollars into her black handbag and opens her bedroom door. She runs down the stairs to find Marshall eating a carton of strawberries.

"Ready?" He asks as he tries not to look at her exposed skin.

"Yep, let's go." Fiona answers brightly.

He picks up his car keys and puts the strawberries on the counter. She smiles brightly as they start walking back to his car. Fiona closes the door shut and fallows Marshall to the car. After a silent fifteen minute drive into the city, Fiona turns on the radio. Static again. She shuts it off and stares blankly out the window. Marshall stops the car in the mall's front parking, it's rather packed for a school day. Fiona exits the car and waits somewhat patiently for Marshall. They walk into the mall somewhat together. Fiona runs into Macy's first, staring at the shoes and jewelry before claiming its all stupid and cheap then runs off to a more pricey store.

her jaw drops as she enters Chanel. The smell of perfume greets her ever so kindly. Marshall decides to sit on a bench and just wait for her instead of going in the store himself. Fiona sighs at him, but continues looking around. She discuses on a new perfume. thats ninety seven dollars and fifty cents right there. She greets Marshall outside and walks into a Prada store. She decides on new shoes, maybe a new purse or something. She finds a pair of beautiful high-heeled black laced up half boots. They cost four hundred seventy five. Debating, debating, she picks them up and carries them to the register. These shoes are perfect. On the counter is a rack of sunglasses. She looks through them as the cashier rings her up. None of the sunglasses are good, so she pays in cash and walks out of the store.

"Marshall, can you hold these for me?" Fiona asks innocently. She sees girls flirting with him. Marshall turns around and faces her. she sees multiple couples holding hands while the guy holds the shopping bags. If only she had that. Marshall clears his throat as Fiona comes back to reality.

"did you say something?" Fiona asks. Marshall sighs and takes the bags from her.

"Where next?" Marshall asks sarcastically.

"I don't know, what do I need?" Fiona asks herself. She looks around the mall for a second.

"I could buy clothes, but I already have most of what these stores have." Fiona says as she looks towards the other part of the mall. She quickly starts walking to a store blasting with strange music Marshall probably listens to.

"Spencer's or hot topic?" She whispers. Marshall smiles at her, finally stores he's actually is okay with. Fiona stands in between the two foreign stores. Debating on which one won't haunt her nightmares. She sees a couple walk out of hot topic and grabs Marshall's hand before walking in. The dreams and cries of what she guesses is their music blares in the speakers, making her feel slightly dizzy. Marshall walks off and looks at the new band T shirts. She walks with him.

"Panic at the disco? What?" Fiona asks stupidly.

"It's a band, they play some pretty good music." Marshall says.

She continues staring at the foreign band names as walks deeper into the store. She finds backpacks and piercings. she continues staring at the regular stuff And pays no attention to the store clerks with the black lip stick and strange piercings. They slightly scare her, not much to make her cry though.

"Looking for something? you seem pretty lost." a girl says from behind her. Fiona smiles politely as she answers.

"Yeah, trying to find my sanity." Fiona answers as she stares at the blood red lip stick the girl is wearing. It seems like a nice color. The girl laughs slightly.

"i never heard that one before." She says as she leads Fiona to a rack of makeup and vanity stuff.

"Here, it's lip stick, on the other side is nail polish, if you need any help I'm at the check out stand." the girl says as she disappears into the unknown shadows of the store. Fiona looks around and finds lipstick labeled 'firetruck red' she continues looking around until she finds it. 'Blood red'. She picks it up and walks to the other side. Nothing that special. She looks around the nail polish. Boring, if only there was something better. right on cue, Fiona finds spray hair color.

She decides on the brightest blue color and walks to the cash register.

"Find everything?" The girl asks smiling, Fiona smiles back. She didn't expect for the clerks here to be so nice.

"Yeah, thanks." Fiona says as she pays. she spent ninety seven dollars and fifty cents, four hundred seventy five, and seven teen dollars and fifty cents. She has about one hundred and ten dollars left. She takes her bag and walks back to Marshall who bought a band t shirt.

"Hungry?" Marshall asks as h. Grabs her bag.

"Sure." Fiona says. They walk to the food court telling small jokes and laughing at each other. Fiona decides against the fast food because she doesn't need heartburn right now.

"Frozen yogurt?" Fiona asks.

"sure, I'll pay." Marshall says as they walk to the frozen yogurt place. They both grab a green bowl and fill it with different types of ice cream. She gets blue berry and blue raspberry. Marshall gets anything and everything red. They walk to the cash register and place their yogurt on the weigher. It adds up to twelve dollars and somewhat cents. Marshall pays and walks to a table with two chairs. They sit across from each other.

"Thanks." Fiona says smiling.

"Yeah." Marshall answers as he takes a bite out of his yogurt Fiona looks down at hers before eating some of it. The sweetness fills her mouth as she takes another bite. Her over flowing self confidence i. Slowly falling as her self consciousness take its tool. in middle school she only felt this way about gumball. Now it's Marshall too. fiona swallows down what's left of her self confidence, and stops eating.

"what's wrong?" Marshall asks staring into her eyes, making her blush instantly.

"Nothing." She leis quickly, she prays that her voice wasn't too shaky.

Authors notes; thats it for now, sorry it took forever! I'm sooooo sorry! :'( Im not even half way done with this fan fiction... Anyway i will try to pull off writing two fictions at a time.


End file.
